Torn
by Love of Vegeta
Summary: The fight with Buu is over, but Babadi's hold on Vegeta was not erased upon his death. Now Bulma finds herself in a nightmare that never seems to end, as Vegeta succumbs to his dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I don't think I ever will... that's a sad thought...

When you see the line ruler thing that's where there **used** to be song lyrics. I loved that song, it went so well with this fic...

**T o r n**

**Love of Vegeta**

Bulma was woken abruptly by a door slamming. She looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table.

He stood there. His eyes were cold and empty, his sharp features locked into a malicious frown and the corner of his mouth drawn up in a sneer. He looked to be in a foul mood, but Bulma was relived in some way. His usual emotionless mask was down, and although the sight of his face felt it was enough to poison her eyes, she at least might have a chance to get him to talk to her tonight. Anything he said couldn't hurt her as much as the agonising silence already had.

He just stood still by the door, glaring at her.

"Vegeta?" she questioned as his silence became unbearable. He seemed annoyed by this and walked straight to the table and sat down without looking at her. He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Food." he said harshly, as though talking to a disobedient dog.

Bulma clenched her fists. She stood and went to the stove however, and began preparing his meal. The last thing she wanted was to start another argument, and at the very least he was talking to her.

She began cooking the enormous meal that would hopefully satisfy her mate's hunger. She was exhausted. It was 3.00 AM. She'd waited up most of the night for him, drifting asleep just a short time before he'd entered. She tried to prepare the meal as best she could, but her eyes were blurring and her arms were weak and aching from stirring the soup. His eyes bore into her back the whole time.

She set the table and brought him the several dishes of food she'd cooked. She stood and waited for a 'thanks' or something, but he just dug into his food without even throwing her a glance. She waited for several minutes before giving up on hearing any words of appraisal from his mouth, and sat back on her chair across the table from him. He finished his food hastily, and when he was done he pushed the plates away with a sneer on his lips.

"That was disgusting." he spat. "Some woman you are, can't even cook a decent meal. Useless." Bulma clenched her fists even tighter then before. Her nails dug into her palms painfully, adding to the anger that was building up within.

"Yeah? Well some Prince you are," she said through clenched teeth. "_You_ can't even measure up to a third class with a head injury! And you are _mated_ to a _'useless woman'_!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. Bulma thought he was going to hit her, but he stood and turned for the door.

"Wait!" she said regretting her actions. He stopped in his tracks but kept his back to her. "Please, don't go." she pleaded. She couldn't stand being alone any longer. He still didn't move. Then, he turned his head slightly towards her.

"Show some dignity, woman." he sneered, before continuing towards the back door. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of him training day in day out, and treating her like filth when he wasn't. She just couldn't stand his cold emotionless attitude towards her. Why wouldn't he talk to her, tell her what was wrong? Because something was wrong- very wrong. He'd been this way ever since the defeat of Buu. No more then a hollow shell.

She stopped him, stepping between him and the door. He glared at her. "Get out of my way." he said in a dangerously low tone.

"I can't take this anymore, Vegeta!" she said standing her ground. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"What the fuck's wrong now, woman!" he asked angrily.

"You are! I'm sick of not seeing for days on end, only to fix your meals and to fix the GR! (A/N: GR; gravity room) Why won't you even talk to me!" she half screamed in frustration.

"Aww, you want me to talk to you? There, I just did! Now move out of my way!" Bulma didn't budge. Vegeta snarled and shoved her out of the way roughly.

"Fine, piss off Vegeta!" she yelled as he grabbed the door handle. "But don't think you're training in the GR all night! I'll switch it off, and you can forget about eating here as well!" Vegeta stopped and turned on her.

"What the fuck do you want from me, woman!" he yelled. Bulma was not deterred.

"What I _want_ is for us to be a couple again! Ever since Buu was defeated you've been like this! You won't even sleep with me!" Vegeta's face went a death cold. His sharp obsidian black eyes were murderous. He slammed the door almost blowing it off the hinges.

"So that's it, is it?" he said in a threatening voice, advancing on her. Bulma backed away in fear at the tone of his voice. It brought back the memory of the time Vegeta had cornered Krillen and her on Namek, and the dark murderous and sadistic look in his eyes as he leered at her, telling Krillen just what he would do to her if he did not give him the dragonball. "If that's what you want, I'll give it to you!" he continued in the same voice. He pulled her back to him when she tried to get away, and slammed her against the wall, tearing the clothes from her body and lifting her up against it.

"Vegeta, stop it!" she cried as he crushed her against the wall with his body.

"WHY, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, ISN'T IT!" he yelled yanking down his spandex and entering her body in one rapid motion. Her scream of pain was cut short by his lips crushing her own. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and kissed her savagely. Tears were streaming down her face. He began thrusting into her long and hard. The pain was unbearable, Vegeta had never treated her like this before.

He continued his assault of her mouth. She tasted blood, but the pain was nothing compared to the violation of her body. The agony intensified as his thrusts increased in their roughness and speed. His powerful aura flickered around his body, almost burning her skin. She felt like she was going to be split in two. After what seemed like hours of intense pain, Vegeta came inside of her with a loud grunt and pulled out of her, dropping her onto cold hard floor.

"There. Happy now, woman?" Bulma whimpered in pain on the floor by his feet. "Why the fuck are you crying!" he yelled as he saw the tears stream down her cheeks. She tried to turn her head away from him but he forced it back with his boot. "You should be honoured that I've lowered myself to fuck such a pathetic little whore, like you." he spat icily, before turning and marching out of the building, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bulma just lay there, crying silently on the floor. Her mouth was bleeding, and her pelvis bone felt broken. Bulma couldn't believe it, how could he have changed so much? And why now? After all they'd been through... She was glad she'd sent Trunks to stay with the Son family, she didn't want him to see this. Bulma whimpered trying to get up, but she was exhausted and in too much pain. Ever since the fight against Majin Buu... but no, wait. It wasn't since then... he'd actually been great with her those few days following the fight. He had paid more attention to Trunks, and had even laughed and joined in at the party she had held afterwards... she really thought that him being brought to life had bettered him, made him want to change...

But then, just over a week later, something happened. He began spending longer and longer in the Gravity Room, his mood worsened and his temper would flare in an instant. She remembered getting into an argument with him after he had hit Trunks across the head just for answering him back. And that was it. Vegeta snapped and kicked their four-seated sofa through the screen doors. It was sent crashing into the wall outside. Glass sprayed everywhere. He then turned on her. He grabbed her by the neck and told her that if she ever questioned him again, it would be her flying through those doors, and not the furniture.

It was then Bulma had decided to send Trunks to stay with the Sons. She told Chi-chi what had happened, made her promise not to interfere, and told Trunks it was just so she could get some work done without any distractions. But since then Vegeta's mood had worsened dramaticly. Usually he would hide his face in an emotionless mask, and say little or nothing at all. But sometimes, just like tonight, it wouldn't happen that way... This was the worse incident yet, however. He didn't usually hurt her this much. The worse she'd had thus far was bruises from the places he'd held her. But this, this was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd run out of things to say, of reasons to carry on, she couldn't even talk to him without him getting angry...

Bulma reached for her torn garments and hugged them to her sore body as she cried. She continued to cry even harder as she saw the lights of the gravity chamber turn on.

* * *

Bulma finally managed to sit up. Her pelvis was definitely broken, but she ignored the pain and grappled for the cell phone that was on the table. She also grabbed the dressing gown she'd taken off earlier when waiting for Vegeta, and put it on. She wiped her eyes and dialled Chi-chi's home number. It rang for quite a long time, before a tired Chi-chi picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chi-chi, hi it's me." she said, hiding the pain from her voice and trying to sound normal.

"Oh, hi Bulma... Gosh, it's almost 4.00 AM! What's wrong!"

"Sorry about the time Chi-chi, but could you get Goku to bring me over a sensu bean?"

"What? Whatever for!" she asked. Bulma was quiet for a moment.

"Nothing, I just slipped coming out of the shower. My ankle's broken, that's all. Could you get him to bring one over?"

"Ohh.. Yeah, sure. What were you doing up so early anyway?" she didn't sound as worried now. Bulma could be quite convincing when she wanted to be. She had left out Vegeta's threats when telling her about the incident with Trunks and herself, and Chi-chi didn't seem to think that Vegeta would hurt her.

"Oh, I was just retiring from some late work in the lab. You know me." she said trying to add some humour to her voice.

"Oh Bulma you should take a rest! You're going to work yourself into an early grave, you know. Sure, I'll get Goku to bring you one over, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." she said ending the call. She positioned herself on the floor so she was holding her right ankle in what looked like a crooked position, and rubbed any tears from her face. She almost screamed as Goku flickered into view right in front of her. She had forgotten about his Instant Transmission technique.

Goku was about to say 'hi' when he saw her. Bulma tried to make herself look unharmed, apart from her ankle, but Goku, experienced in breakages could see right through it.

He looked her over and could tell that it wasn't her ankle that was broken, and he wasn't just talking about her pelvis, either. He looked at her in worry.

"Bulma are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. Bulma nodded and tried to look okay, failing miserably.

"Have you got a sensu?" she asked. He nodded and handed her the small pale green bean. It crunched as she chewed it, and she was healed within a few seconds of swallowing. She picked herself off the floor. "Thanks." she muttered and turned to go leave the room.

"Wait, Bulma... I want to know what happened." he said firmly. Bulma stopped and sighed.

"Nothing, Goku... its nothing."

"It's Vegeta isn't it?" He'd obviously felt Vegeta's ki surge earlier. "Bulma?" he questioned when she didn't answer.

"It's nothing, Goku, really. Just leave it, okay? I'm going to bed." she said allowing the fatigue to enter her voice so he would get a clue and leave. She heard him sigh.

"Bulma, if you ever want to talk..."

"I know." she said continuing to the door leading to the hall. "Goodnight." she left and went straight up to her room, not even bothering to see him leave.

She lay awake in bed, beyond crying. She lay on the right side of their bed and stared at the empty place next to her, the place he used to lie. She remembered that one night when he sneaked into the room at night after training. He had wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and whispered softly in her ear, thinking she was asleep. But she had heard it all too clearly.

_"I love you."_ That was the happiest she had ever felt in her whole life. But now, that memory seemed like just a dream that never really happened. Vegeta was not the same man he was back then, not even a shadow. Just what had happened in that fight against Buu? Goku told her that Babadi had taken control over Vegeta, seeing the darkness of his heart... she would never have believed Vegeta to be evil before then, but now... she guessed the evil wizard was right. She should have seen it coming, how could she have been so stupid to have thought he could change...

She watched the orange glow above the horizon. The sun was about to rise, and birds awoke and began chirping happily outside, a perfect contrast to the turmoil she felt within. That outside world seemed so far away, and she just couldn't imagine herself out there. Everything was too happy and peaceful out there. If she were to step outside now, she was sure it would probably begin to rain, knowing her luck. She just couldn't help but feel that way. Her faith was gone. She'd tried her best to measure up to Vegeta's expectations, to make him proud of being her mate like he was proud of being Trunks' father, nothing would work. Nothing. She had tried absolutely everything, and still no result.

Well fuck him, she decided. She was fed up, she wouldn't take it any longer. She didn't even know herself anymore, she'd become nothing but a pathetic woman wallowing in her own self pity. Vegeta was right. But she wasn't weak. She wouldn't be weak any longer, she was not like this by nature, it was his fault. He made her like this. Well she wouldn't take it from Yamacha, and like hell was she going to take it from Vegeta. She didn't care what he said. No, it was too late. She just didn't care anymore. He had taken everything. She had nothing left to give, and she just couldn't go on trying.

And with that thought, she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

I can't believe song lyrics aren't allowed in fics, it's ridiculous! Thanks to Tiger Ace fot telling me, otherwise this fic would have been deleted along with all me beautiful reviews!

Till the next chapter, anyway. Review!

Love of Vegeta

BTW, if you want to read the version with song lyrics, type in 'Love of Vegeta' or 'Torn' into the search engine of theDragonball Z Fanfiction section at; **www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You would never have heard of DBZ if I owned it….

**Chapter 2**

**Love of Vegeta**

Bulma opened her eyes and stared longingly at the cold lifeless space next to her, and ran a hand down the smooth undisturbed sheets. The dampness of her pillow was all that remained of the previous night's trauma, but the pain inflicted on her still fresh in her mind.

She reluctantly parted with the warmth of her bed, and went to stand by her window, overlooking the Gravity room. She moved her head until her eyes met with the muscular figure at the center of the room. Vegeta was punching the air viciously with his fists, his eyes set and determined and his concentration unwavering. She continued to watch him train when he stopped to hold his head, as though he had a headache. But he quickly regained his composure, shook his head and continued his assault on the invisible enemy.

Bulma tried to push down the terrible burning sensation in her heart, and the longing and dread that enveloped her whole being. It consumed all other emotions. All she wanted was him. She'd sacrifice all else just for that sole purpose. She'd give up her beauty and all of her intelligence, the two things she was most proud of, just for one last night in his arms. She didn't care that he had hurt her, she didn't care. She'd forgive him of everything if he would just return to the way he was. She wasn't ready to give him up just yet. She loved him too much and she just couldn't imagine life without him. That would be a fate far worse then any death. But this pain was just unbearable. It just never seemed to cease. Any physical pain would be an improvement, at least then she'd know there was a point to it all, and could even be comforted. But this pain, it just seemed to be never ending, like it was a permanent wound inside of her that had no chance for recovery and the only cure something that was impossible to have.

Bulma tore her gaze away from him and slumped into the bathroom to the shower, trying to focus her attention elsewhere.

But even as she stood under the hot spray water, all she could think about was him. He was all she saw, everywhere she looked. She could smell his scent in the air, taste him in her mouth, and hear his soft low voice whisper sweet nothings in her ear late at night. She could feel his perfectly muscular frame snuggle tightly against her own at night, and remember all those magical evenings they'd spent in each others' arms. Bulma shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget the present just so she could linger in those few happy memories. But they were gone now, they were the past, and no matter what, Bulma knew nothing would ever be the same again. How could it? What Vegeta had done to her the previous night was unforgivable...

And it was all her fault... it must have been something she'd done, she should have prevented this happening... She just didn't know what to do or think anymore, nothing was making any sense anymore. She was in a complete state of helplessness. Was it really all her fault? Was there anything she could have done to stop this?

She was so ashamed, how could she have let this happen? There was no where to turn, no one to ask for guidance... All her friends' lives were so happy, so carefree... They were heroes. Strong and brave, inside and out. How could they understand how she felt? How could she even speak to them? If they could see how she was feeling, they'd be so disappointed...

She'd give anything to have her old life back, to become the naive and innocent girl she once had been. Seeing the bright side of everything, worrying over trivial matters, such as boyfriends and new inventions. She missed those fun-filled adventures they had all shared. Did she even have friends anymore? They'd completely reject her if they knew...

But why couldn't they understand? Why didn't they stop her all those years back, why didn't anyone warn her of all this? But they did.. she corrected herself, they did warn her of Vegeta, she just didn't want to listen... All her intelligence, what did it matter when she couldn't even foresee this? She should have. Vegeta was what he always had been; a cold, ruthless murderer, and nothing she did was about to change that. All those years ago, when she'd invited him into her home, she knew precisely what he was. He'd tortured thousands, done to them exactly what he was doing to her now... And yet she did nothing...

Where did she go from here? She was so scared. Scared for herself, scared for her son, and even for Vegeta. She just didn't want to loose him... She desperately wanted him to love her, an emotion he just wouldn't give. Something he was completely incapable of giving or feeling.

She sighed and turned off the hot water, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off and pulled out any old clothes from inside her wardrobe, a plain white shirt and loose fitting pants. She didn't wear any makeup or jewellery either. She did however run a brush though her hair and pulled it back into a slack ponytail, just so it would keep out of her way. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her capsule case which she pocketed.

This would be the last time, she thought, she should have walked away long ago. She was no longer going to blame herself just for the sake of being with him. Even she could see that her excuses were getting ridiculous. She had to look at this from an outsider's point of view. Were his actions last night really as insignificant as she was trying to convince them to be?

She sighed. Years ago, and the thought of this ever happening to her would have made her laugh, this attitude just didn't suit her... but of course, she could never have comprehended just how much pain she'd be feeling... the circumstances were different. She never knew love back then...

_It's better to have loved and lost..._

"Lost..." The word had such a bigger impact when actually spoken out loud. Could she really have lost him? Was there no way to put this right... Bulma walked to the window and again stared at him through the GR window...

_"I need to get out of here.."_ she whispered faintly, her voice breaking. Dabbing at her eyes, she ran from the room and took out her capsule case.

She sat in a small clearing at the center of a forest. She had no idea where she was, but she could find her way back. That was the benefit of being a technical genius. The craft would take her anywhere at the mere touch of a button.

That's if she did decide to go back... I mean, what did she have to go back to?

Bulma took that thought to the next level, and wondered... did pain follow you into the otherworld? She'd never asked any of the Z-gang about death, although it should have been the first question on her mind when they were brought back to life... Did emotions plague you even in the afterlife? Was she cursed to want someone who hated her forever? She'd have to ask Goku, perhaps there was a way out of this horrible torture... what was the point in living anyway? Why live in all this pain...

She gripped her head to clear herself of such thoughts.

Why did God give her such feelings! Why did He make it so the one thing she wanted the most in the universe, would be the one thing she couldn't have? For it to dangle before her, so close, and yet always out of reach? Forever tormented by these useless emotions, that only caused pain...

She envied Vegeta. She now knew why emotions were a weakness. They were nothing but a burden. And even now, as she was thinking this, she wanted him like no other. She wanted, needed for someone to love her. A person could only give so much.. She just wished to have someone care for her, to need her like Vegeta never would. But who was she kidding...

She flinched when Goku suddenly flickered into view before her. She hated it when he did that...

"Bulma are you alright? Only, I felt your ki up here by yourself and I thought..." he began.

"You thought I was going to do something stupid?" she asked emotionlessly, she didn't care if that's what he thought. She had been considering it anyway...

"No - I...Were you?" he asked quietly. Bulma laid back and stared at the clouds.

"Maybe.." she said, although it was more to herself then to Goku. It would solve everything, wouldn't it? And Vegeta would probably be happier...

"Bulma." he snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up at him, expressionless. "You know that isn't the answer. You shouldn't let a short period of upset make you forget about the good things in life." Bulma grunted and continued to stare at the clouds. He didn't know anything...

"You know it's the truth." he said sternly, which caused Bulma to look at him. He was frowning, so unlike the soft-hearted fighter, but there was only concern in his eyes. But this did nothing to cool the sudden heat of anger she felt towards his words.

"How would you understand? You have no idea what I'm going through, nobody does!" Tears began to sting her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was overreacting, but she just couldn't help herself. "All your life you've lived happily! The Son's - one big happy family! You've never had to deal with this kind of pain!" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands to stop the flow of tears.

"Maybe not.." he said sitting down besides her. "But don't think for one moment that I haven't ever felt pain." he answered sounding offended, and just a little hurt.

"Yeah, when you're fighting.." she grumbled.

"Oh? So how do you think I felt when Radditz arrived on Earth?" Bulma frowned. What did _that_ have to do with anything?

"How do you think it feels," he continued. "To suddenly have some cold ruthless killer disrupt your 'perfect' life and tell you he's your brother? That you are a monster, meant only for destruction, rejected by your parents as an infant?" Bulma's anger shifted somewhat, but still boiled deep inside of her. She knew she was just looking for someone to blame, but it still didn't prevent her belief that this was all somehow his fault.

"I died killing him." he stated distantly, most likely revisiting those past memories, and a small regret seemed to flavour that statement. "My long lost brother, the only link to my forgotten past." he said, this time more to himself.

"You think I just forgot about it, forget it ever happened?" he said after a pause, once again talking to her directly, but his voice still somewhat pained. "I had to cope knowing that if it weren't for a bump on the head, that I could have, and probably would have _killed_ Chi-chi and Gohan. Do you know what it is like to know that deep inside of me, that what I truly am, is nothing but a _monster_?" he almost whispered that last word. "To constantly live in fear of it being unleashed, so much so you distance yourself from your loved ones for fear of hurting them..." his voice became bitter. "But of course, I suppose that kind of pain is nothing..." Bulma lowered her hands to look at him, but he was not facing her, just staring ahead and frowning. This side of him was so uncharacteristic, and she suddenly wished he would smile just so she could be sure it was still Goku sitting there.

"Goku... I had no idea.." she whispered, her anger had subsided. She'd never realised just how much Goku had been affected by that incident...

"No.. I guess nobody did.." he replied distantly. He turned to look at her for the first time since his recollection. "But that's my decision, and my problem." he added sternly. Bulma nodded, he didn't want her to tell the others. Goku's face softened, to his old caring facade, which made her somewhat more comfortable.

"Bulma, whatever's going on with you and Vegeta..." he sighed. "It won't last forever. Don't give up on him... he still loves you.." he said the last part almost forcefully, as though it was a wavering belief he was desperately trying to cling to. He wasn't the only one...

"You're wrong Goku..." She sighed quietly. "...But I wish you were right..." She closed her eyes. A lone tear slipped down her smooth cheek. Goku's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She turned towards him as he pulled her into a hug and buried her face in his gi, crying softly on his shoulder. Goku held her and rubbed her back in smooth reassuring patterns and allowed her to release her pain upon him.

Hours seemed to flow by in his arms, this comfort of another being almost forgotten, and yet so welcoming at the same time. She pulled back after her tears had ebbed, and stared at him. She _was_ cared for, she realised. This man was actually concerned for her. His eyes were so gentle and loving... it was something she'd been missing for so long. A sight for sore eyes, how could she resist? She moved her face slowly closer to his. He didn't move, or pull back, just stared at her with those warm eyes... She needed to feel good, to forget about the pain just for one moment, just so she could carry on... Her lips brushed and pressed his own soft warm ones for a single moment before he pulled back.

"I'm sorry Bulma." he said quietly, picking himself up off the floor. "I wish I could help.. I really do... But not like this. It won't make either of us feel better..." Bulma turned away from him, shame returning from its short vacation. She looked down at her feet and sighed miserably.

"Why won't it?" she asked, still keeping her eyes on the green forest floor. A horrible silence followed her words, until at last he made a sound. He sighed.

"Because I'm not the one you want." he said simply, though sympathetically, and the painful silence ensued. When she finally did look back he'd already gone.

She stayed in that same spot, thinking, as always. Goku knew a lot more then he should, but she didn't know how. Could Vegeta have said anything to him? She doubted it.

After falling asleep, she awoke to discover it was now dusk. There was nothing left of the sun but a soft pink-orange glow near the mountains and a pink tinge outlining the clouds. An owl hooted in the distance. She found her way back to the hover craft, and set off for Capsule Corps. She didn't know why she was so worried about the time, it was not as if she'd be missed back at C.C. But something told her she was in trouble, there was a strange anxiousness gripping her mind and a fluttering in her stomach. She could just tell that something was wrong...

As Capsule Corps came into view, she could tell instantly that something was up.

The lights of the GR were out, the door left open and the balcony doors to her room also ajar, blowing in the rather strong wind and revealing the mess that had become of her room. Books, clothes and sheets were torn and scattered everywhere, and all of her ornaments smashed.

She touched down near the back entrance and capsulated her craft. It was almost pitch black now without the brightness of the craft's head lights.

"Where the fuck have you been?" growled a voice from behind her. Anger laced his every word but he was not yelling, somehow making his voice even more deadly.

She spun around and could just make out his silhouette through the thick darkness. She thought about replying for a moment, but decided against it. She just didn't have the strength physically or emotionally to argue with him tonight, not after the last night's events. Instead of answering, she turned and instead began walking to the back door.

Something gripped her arm above the elbow and spun her around fiercely.

_"Don't you dare ignore me!"_ he hissed. Bulma couldn't help the surge of anger that overcame her with that threat. How could he be so hypercritical?

"What? Like _you've_ been ignoring _me_ for the past two weeks!" She regretted those words as soon as they escaped her lips. 'Please, not again,' she pleaded. She could feel his body become tense and his energy swell. He pulled her against him so their faces were just inches apart and her body against his. Bulma suddenly realised just how terrifying he looked in the dark. The shadows beneath his eyes intensified his murderous gaze and sharpened his every feature. She also noticed just how muscular he was, and the painful grip on her forearms reminded her of just how insignificant she was to this man. No, not a man, a saiyan, she reminded herself. An alien monster brought up in destruction and death. Empty of all remorse and mercy. Just who was she kidding when she though she could change him?

"I asked you a question, woman," he spoke slowly, each word a threat in its own right. "I will _not_ ask again."

"I-I just went for a ride..." she stuttered. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he scrutinised every detail of her face, looking for a hint of deceit. He was not convinced. He grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt and pulled her closer. He stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and he sniffed the air between them.

"Filthy Fucking Whore!" he spat throwing her to the floor. Bulma lifted herself onto her elbows to look at his in surprise and fear. He advanced on her, his face that of pure fury.

"Tell me, just who did you take this 'ride' _with?"_ he asked in a calm voice that was on the verge of breaking.

"What!" she gasped. "N-no one!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed reaching down and picking her up by her shirt. "His scent is all over you!"

"Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed, suddenly scared for her life. Her head was suddenly whipped to the side as a fist connected with her cheek, throwing her down to the floor under impact. She looked up at him in shock. Tears streamed down her face and stars danced before her eyes. As the fuzziness in her head cleared, she suddenly realised just what he was talking about. But it was just a hug! she screamed mentally. How could he smell his scent on her after such a long time!

"Vegeta, please!" she sobbed. "It was just a hug, nothing happened I swear!" This was obviously the wrong thing to say. His eyes became red with fury and his face looked like it was fighting just to keep its sanity, and loosing. He bent low and growled through gritted teeth. His energy had burst fourth in a powerful nimbus. It glowed purple around his body. He raised his arm and pointed his open palm at her face. His hand began to glow a bright blue, before forming into a sphere. Bulma backed away and screamed. He was furious, his eyes full of anger and all his muscles were tensed and bulging.

Bulma shut her eyes tightly as she heard him let out a anger filled scream.

"NO!" he yelled almost pleadingly. "NOT HER!" Bulma dared herself to open her eyes. His arm was no longer outstretched but gripping his head, his fingers digging hard into his skull as his fought against something within him.

"Vegeta!" she yelled but stopped by the look on his face. It was terrifying. His eyes were burning with intense rage and hatred, of blood and death. His jaw was locked into a ferocious snarl and his features were furious.

"Get - Away - From - Me!" he screamed through gritted teeth. She couldn't move, her body seemed frozen to the spot.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" he screamed his aura quickly flashing to gold. Bulma regained her composure and sprinted for the door. She darted inside and ran for the phone, scared for her life. She picked up the phone and poised her hand over the numbers, when the kitchen window shattered. Glass sprayed everywhere. A tremendous wind hit the room through the open door window, throwing about everything in the kitchen. The door was literaly thrown off its hinges and pots and pans flew everywhere. Bulma was thrown against the wall, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. The mysterious wind exploded with a massive burst of strength before disappearing. Pans and dishes clattered to the floor, as did Bulma.

She quickly recovered and ran to the back door just in time to see Vegeta surging through the air at breakneck speed, and out of sight. A pure gold fire burned around his body and left a thick trail of light in his path.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed hysterically after him, but he was far out of earshot and out of sight. She collapsed in a heap on the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

Thanks sooo much everyone who reviewed! You guys are great! 

Thaks goes out to;

GothicBlacre,

Shan,

Dutchgirl18,

Blood-In-The-Stars,

Lillian Rose,

dark phoniex245,

Yayap,

darxo,

PaperThinWalls.

I didn't expect such a responce after only two days! Wow, I was gonna wait a week before updating, but seeing as I got such a nice responce, and no flames (not like they can stop me!), I decided to post today! Enjoy ((winks))

Oh Yeah, I promise there IS a reason for Vegeta's behaviour, that will come soon. See if you can guess what it is.

Well, till next time! Keep the reviews coming!

Love of Vegeta


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, DBZ does NOT belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

**Love of Vegeta**

Bulma woke up suddenly, banging her head on the wall she was resting against. For a moment she lost all sense of where she was, but then realised she was still in her kitchen, although it didn't look as such. The room seemed very unfamiliar, nothing was as it should. The table had been thrown off the floor under Vegeta's power, now laying upside down besides her, and the window was no more then a hole in the wall, as was the doorway. A blanket of shattered glass covered the tile floor, some of it impaling her legs leaving dark red stains on her pale skin. Some of the more serious cuts still flowed with a lighter shade of scarlet.

Bulma was just beginning to wonder what had awoken her, when she was answered by the dark figure that entered just then. Vegeta's body was covered in blood, and yet he was not injured in the slightest. Even his face was splattered with the crimson liquid. His expression was that of total indifference, the state of the room and of her so obviously in his view, and yet failing to bring about any change in his demeanour.

"V-Vegeta?" she asked in a tiny voice, completely taken aback by his gruesome appearance, and also by the fact that he looked so calm about it all. At her almost inaudible words, Vegeta finally seemed to acknowledge her presence, shifting his empty eyes upon her body. He just stared in her direction for a few seconds, before his eye twitched and his gaze suddenly turned cold. He turned his face away from her, and moved towards the kitchen sink. Glass crunched beneath his feet. Bulma got to her feet shakily and stared at his back.

"Oh my god... _What have you done?" _she whispered in horror. Her aching legs quivered beneath her causing her to seek help from the wall. Vegeta stiffened visibly in response to her voice and replied in cold contempt, true hate rasped through a tight jaw.

"Exactly what I wanted to do to _you_ last night." he answered. "You'd just better keep out of my way, woman." He pulled off his blood soaked gloves with his teeth, causing Bulma to gasp and earning her a nasty sneer from Vegeta. Suddenly, the true horror of his words hit her.

"Oh, my god please say that you haven't?" she cried. Vegeta ignored her and began to wash the blood from his face and body. She walked over to him, the pain in her legs forgotten, and the feel of glass shredding the soles of her feet ignored.

"Vegeta!" she said louder. He stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his body around to face her.

"You anger me again, woman, and it will be at the cost of _your_ blood." He watched her gasp and begin to back away.

"That's it Vegeta, that's it! I'm not - I can't.. oh my god, I can't believe this!" she stuttered. She felt faint, she couldn't believe this was happening! He'd just _killed_ someone! Vegeta sneered and turned his back to her. The water from the taps flowed pink off his hands.

"No..." she whispered. "NO! I'm not dealing with this anymore!" she yelled. "I'm leaving!" He froze suddenly, and spun around to face her, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh no you're not!" he growled threateningly. Bulma turned and began to run for the door. She'd taken barely taken two steps when he appeared in front of her, causing her to slam into him. He grabbed her fiercely by the top of her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, woman!" he yelled.

"Get off me!" she screamed. "You bastard, I SAID GET OFF ME!" She pounded at his chest and began to thrash under his hold. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME? A MONSTER!" He quickly grabbed her face in his hand and turned it to face him. His grip brought tears to her eyes as his fingers squeezed the cheek where he'd struck her the night before.

"You're right woman," he growled. "I am a monster and I don't give a shit!" he thrust her head up to look directly into his dark eyes. "And it's about time you accepted that." Bulma pushed down her fears and glared back into those murderous depths. She wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore. She was scared but her eyes burned with a new fire. He'd just given her the excuse she needed, and she could not deny it any longer. Things had to change, and if _he_ wouldn't, then she would.

"You be whatever you want, _saiyan_," she hissed causing Vegeta's eyes to widen slightly. "But I don't want anything to do with it!" He seemed to be left speechless for a few moments, just glaring at her with those hate filled eyes that seemed to burn into her soul. Suddenly, he smirked. A sadistic and horrible smirk she had not seen on his face since Namek.

"So, there's still some fight left in you." he chuckled. "I must admit, you are a stubborn little bitch, and it was quite amusing for a while." His face fell back into a dangerous frown. "But I think it's about time you learnt your place." He threw her onto the glass covered floor, the tiny sharp pieces cut into her back and the back of her head. Her arms and elbows also caught some of the pieces and were beginning to drip with fresh blood. She cried out in pain.

"Serves you right, bitch." he spat advancing on her. "You fuck that pathetic low-classed clown even as you bare my mark on your neck! And you think I'm just going to let you leave!" Bulma tried to lift her self up, when her head was smashed against the glass-covered tiles by his boot. Bulma opened her mouth and let out a horrible ear-splitting scream. Glass imbedded itself into the back of her skull, staining her light blue hair with thick blood. She began to cry, loud agonising sobs.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the floor and up to eye level.

"You will pay dearly for your disloyalty, woman." he said in a deathly tone.

"V-Vegeta I didn't do anything, p-please just let me go!" she cried.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Bulma shut her mouth and just whimpered quietly. "I'm not through with you yet!" he snarled and threw her at the wall. He pointed two fingers at her from which two hoops blasted from his finger tips and trapped her wrists against the wall. He watched her struggle against his restraints, arousal and battle lust clearly shown in his obsidian eyes.

"Now, what punishment shall we try first?" he asked himself, putting a finger to his mouth and pretending to be in thought. A smirk touched his lips. "I know." he said, taking a step towards her bleeding body.

"V-Vegeta, w-why are you doing this? What's wrong with you!" she sobbed. Vegeta's face expression suddenly hardened.

"Nothing is wrong with me." he said, although it sounded like it was more to himself then to her.

"Y-yes there is.." she stuttered, her voice breaking under the pain of her body. "You n-never used to b-be like this..." Vegeta lowered his head to gaze at the floor by her feet, his fists were clenched at his sides and he seemed to be in thought, his eyes emotionless. "Please, what have I done? T-tell me what's wrong.." she cried. Vegeta's eyes suddenly narrowed and his gaze turned nasty once again. He snapped his head up to look at her.

"Quiet!" he snapped. "I told you, there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is!" she shouted. "You used to be different, you would never have hit Trunks before, o-or do th-this to me!" he balled his fists and began to walk up to her.

"SHUT UP, NOW!" he roared, coming face to face with her. Bulma lowered her head and cried quietly.

_"You used to love me."_ she whispered. He froze, and stepped back.

"No." he said. "NO! I do not have such useless emotions! This is what I am! I am a warrior! A Prince!" he shouted.

"No Vegeta." she said, lifting her head to look at him. Her big sapphire eyes were wet and full of pain and sorrow. "You are a _Father! _You are a part of a family, and my mate! And you did love us, I know you did!" He narrowed his eyes into slits and gritted his teeth.

"No. I. Didn't." he growled.

"Then why did you sacrifice your life to destroy Buu, Vegeta! Surely a great '_warrior' _doesn't care about the fate of such a '_weak, pathetic' _planet!"

Vegeta suddenly looked very strange... He stared at her, and then slowly around the room, like he didn't know where he was. And then he looked at himself, staring at the palms of his hands. He turned to her again, and walked up to her, this time his face emotionless. He raised his hand out in front of him. Bulma closed her eyes tightly but instead of a blast she felt the hoops of energy around her wrists disappear. He caught her in his arms when she fell, and put her back on her feet. Although his grip was tight, it was not painfully so.

"Do you love me woman?" he asked. Bulma stared in disbelief.

"What? Yes of course I do!" she said with relief in her voice. Vegeta looked at her for a short time, a mask of pure calm indifference on his face.

"Too bad, woman," he said. Bulma's face suddenly fell into that of confusion. "Because I don't love you." His face still remained emotionless and his eyes empty. "You disgust me, you and that pathetic brat of yours. You disgrace me." He turned his back on her and walked towards where the back door once was.

"Oh, and woman?" he said, turning his face just slightly to look at her. "You _ever_ look at another man again, and I will fuck you up so bad your life won't be worth living." Bulma watched him turn and leave through the door, mortified by what had just happened. He walked across the lawn to the Gravity Room. Red light flooded the GR within moments and she began to hear the tell-tale hum of the intense gravity within.

Bulma waited where she stood, everything that was happening, everything that _had_ happened, still sinking in. She stood for a while, waiting for Vegeta to get into his training so he wouldn't be paying attention to the house. When she was sure of this, she tiptoed out of the room, trying to avoid the dangerous state of the floor, and half limping with her injuries.

The comfort of a plush carpet soon met with her feet. She moved as fast as she could up to her room, finding the stairs a difficult obstacle. Once inside her room, which was in no better state then the kitchen, she sat on her pillow and hesitantly began to pluck out most of the glass from her arms and legs. There were some particularly large shards of glass embedded into her back and thighs that she didn't have the bravery to remove, and some were too small to extract without the help of tweezers. The back of her head was matted in blood, and she couldn't even bare to touch it. She felt faint and sluggish, but managed to salvage some clothes from her wardrobe, and some capsules which she'd hidden beneath her mattress. The bed was upturned, which made finding them a difficult task, but she managed it at last.

She retrieved one of her several cell phones she had lying about the house, and dialled the Son's house number. Much to her relief, it was Goku who answered.

"Hello?" he asked cheerily. Bulma had no time for idle chit-chat. Her vision was blurring and the pain in the back of her head quickly affecting her state of mind.

"Goku, listen carefully-" she began.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Listen! I can't talk long. I want you to completely hide your energy, and use your Instant Transmission technique to get here right now!" No sooner had she finished her sentence when Goku flickered into existence before her. The impact of the status of the room and more worryingly of her own condition quickly showed up on his face. But she had no time for this.

"Take me to your house," she said quickly before he had a chance to say anything. "I'll explain later!" He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bulma's stomach lurched as her room faded and was replaced by the Son's kitchen. She felt disoriented for a while, but quickly adjusted to her new surroundings. That was until the colours of the Son's kitchen began meshing into each other and darkening. She stumbled, and was suddenly met with the floor.

"OH, MY GOD BULMA!" She heard the shrill voice of Chi-chi behind her, and that was when everything went black.

* * *

OMG such lovely reviews! I really did intend on only updating once a week, but afterthewonderful responces I just couldn't help mysef!

This chapter's hall of fame:

Paper Thin Walls

darxo

Yayap

darkphoniex245

Lillian Rose

Blood-In-The-Stars

dutchgirl18

shan

GothicBlacre

nessy 2008

raccly e.r 17

Megami

Glacia

VenusLegacy

hotohori P

forever-ryoka

estrella

Vanetia1

ChibiBazooka

Whew! To all those who left their email, I tried to email you all a thanks (hope you didn't mind!) although my email account went funny so some people might not have recieved theirs.

Oh, as I said before, I've written up to chapter 10, which explains the quick updates, but once I reach there further updates might be a bit slower, as I'll be posting them as I write them, althought I'll try to update a chapter a week after the tenth chapter, okay? Once again, thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! I think I'm loosing weight due to the lengthy dances I do everytime I recieve a review! ((winks)) Enjoy this chapter everyone, and I gladly accept all critisisms, so don't be shy!

Much Love,

Love of Vegeta


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

**Chapter 4**

**Love of Vegeta**

Bulma moaned and opened her eyes slowly, taking in her new surroundings. She was quite confused by the sudden change of setting. To her it seemed like absolutely no time had passed since her blackout in the kitchen. It was as if she'd blinked and had the whole world change on the reopening of her eyes.

She was lying on her back on a firm bed. Bulma took the time to notice the still freshly bleeding cuts on her body, and the stains on the sheets still red, not brown which meant she couldn't have been there long. Glass was still embedded within her arms, legs, and in the back of her head. Her whole body just one huge ache.

Bulma made no move to turn her head when the door was pushed open, and Chi-chi's voice rang out from in the doorway.

"Bulma! Gosh I didn't expect you to wake up so soon! We've only just moved you onto the bed!" At the absence of a reply, Chi-chi moved over to the bed so Bulma could see her. There was a rather large bowl clasped in her two hands, and some white cloths protruding from her pockets. The raven haired woman placed the large bowl onto the bedside cabinet and pulled up a chair next to the bed. She sighed looking down at her injuries.

"There's a lot of glass in there. Goku's gone to get you a senzu but I'm afraid we're going to have to remove it all before we can give it to you." She dipped one of the cloths into the bowl of warm water and rung out the extra liquid. "I was hoping to do so while you were still unconscious, but..." she sighed again. "We can't have the wounds healing over the glass, so you're just going to have to bear with me for a while, until I can get it all out."

Bulma turned her head away from the younger woman and winced when she felt the warm cloth upon her aching skin. Chi-chi was obviously experienced with dealing with these sorts of injuries. Unfortunately, she had no experience of dealing with the injuries of average-strength humans. She inhaled sharply as Chi-chi rubbed the cloth against her wounds just a little too roughly.

Chi-chi proceeded to clean her injuries, occasionally rinsing out the cloth into bowl, the clear liquid soon becoming dark pink. Bulma shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, but made no sound save for the occasional moan when Chi-chi would begin to loose her patience and rub a wound just a little too harshly. Chi-chi would apologise when she did so, and continue with her given duty. Apart from that, though, nothing more was said between the two women throughout the whole procedure. And, after a degree of pain, moans and apologies, it was finally over.

Bulma collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily. But the worst was still to come. There was a few minutes break, and Bulma prepared herself for the next part…

She muffled her scream into the pillow as a large piece of glass was pulled out of her skin by Chi-chi's tweezers. Salty tears squeezed from her gritted eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh Bulma I am so sorry! Please, just bear with me and I'll try my best to make this as painless as possible!" But painless was a word long forgotten in Bulma's vocabulary, and even the bed's plush pillows could do nothing to silence her agonising wails.

Chi-chi swore and apologised at every chance, but Bulma paid no attention as the same agony would soon return. Her whole body felt like one huge wound, and Bulma wished Chi-chi would just let her be. It didn't hurt as bad when the glass had been in there.

It was taking an excruciatingly long time for Chi-chi to remove the glass. Some of the pieces were very small and hard to remove without cutting her even further. And Bulma was becoming dizzy under the ongoing assault. Sweat veiled her body and mixed with the blood oozing from her injuries, stinging her wounds even further.

Through it all she could distantly hear loud agitated voices below, but their owners escaped her at this moment. Her screams were becoming louder and more prolonged, her throat burned and her body was searing with pain, as even more glass was pulled out from her head, back and the back of her legs. She would never have imagined such meagre injuries to hurt so much!

A past memory suddenly flashed in her mind. Of the time Vegeta had blown up the GR. His body had had so many jagged and dangerously large pieces of steel embedded into his skin it had taken her hours to remove them all. And yet, she couldn't recall him ever making any sign of pain or discomfort... not once.

But he never showed signs of feeling anything, did he? He was just like a machine, a cold empty shell devoid of anything but anger and hate, which he directed towards anyone and everyone he came in contact with. Hell, even 18 showed more emotion then him and she was an android...

Bulma suddenly heard the distinct voice of Goku raise above the other voices below, which with a little debate, soon fell silent.

She heard the door to the room open and close and felt Goku's presence from besides the bed. His eyes swept her bloodied body and rested on her pained expression.

"Chi-chi, I think she needs a little break, don't you?" he said in small alarm. Chi-chi stopped and looked at him.

"Goku, I'm trying to get this over with as quickly as possible! It will be much worse if we prolong it!" Sweat laced her brow and her face was flushed.

"I know, but come on! She's in agony! You're not dealing with Gohan or me, Chi-chi! She needs a break!" Chi-chi scowled at her husband, but her face softened when she looked at her.

"Fine." she said a little hurt. "I'll go get her a drink of water or something..." she mumbled leaving the room.

"Thanks 'Chi," Goku said as she left. He turned his gaze back to Bulma. "Are you okay?" he asked. Stupid question. Bulma just nodded her head slightly, and said nothing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he prodded. She shrugged.

"Bulma, come on! This is obviously serious!" he said looking over her body again and just managing to refrain from wincing.

"I don't... want... to talk about it... right now." she said in a strained voice. Her throat hurt incredibly. She mustered up enough strength to add; "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said and sat down by the bed. His gaze suddenly fell upon the red rings of burnt flesh encircling her wrists. He might have overlooked it, had he not had the very same kind of marks on _his_ wrists once before. And he was guessing, by the very same person. He stood.

"It was Vegeta wasn't it?" he stated more then asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm. He interporated her silence as a yes. Bulma felt the familiar warmth of his ki rise around his body, and could hear the anger in his next words.

"I'll kill him." he said turning and walking for the door, so caught up in his anger he failed to remember that he could just teleport there in an instant.

"Goku.. Don't!" she yelled, forcing the words through her raw throat. She managed the strength to turn her head and looked at him. His back was turned but he had stopped frozen by the door.

"Bulma this-"

"Please?" she pleaded. He turned and looked at her.

"No. I'm stopping this." he said, his face set with resolve. Bulma sighed.

"Fine..." she rasped through her painful throat. "But not now. Please... leave it until after I've had a senzu." her throat was beginning to seize up. "Please, Goku." she repeated. He stared at her, his fists clenched and his body tense, before he dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay.." he said returning to her side. "But after you've healed-"

"Alright..." she said.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Chi-chi came marching back in, two large cups of iced water in her hands. Bulma caught sight of some new clean cloths in her pocket.

"Goku... could you do me a favour?" Bulma asked. Chi-chi seemed quite surprised; this was the first time she'd heard the other woman speak since she got here.

"Sure, anything." he said. Bulma returned a forced smile and replied;

"Knock me out."

Chi-chi had finally picked out all the glass from Bulma's body. The most difficult task had been her head. The woman's hair had been so matted with blood, Chi-chi had seriously considered chopping it all off. She was too scared to wash the scientist's hair in case the glass dug in even deeper. But after a lot of deliberation, she decided to do her best to wipe out the thickly dried blood with a wet cloth, and proceed without damaging her friend's pride and joy.

_That would have been a haircut for the record books.._ Goku mused, standing by and watching Chi-chi finish up. He'd been taken off guard by Bulma's outrageous request, but had agreed. That was until Chi-chi gave her two cents about the idea. She warded him off with threats of her infamous frying pan and told him instead to go and retrieve a tranquiliser dart from her father. Goku didn't know what one was, but wasn't at all pleased when he found out.

A long while later and he finally reappeared in the bedroom, carrying the large dart in a frying pan held at arm's length from his body. Still, Goku made sure not to let Chi-chi get a hold of the pan, and gladly stood as far away from her as possible while she used the dart on Bulma. The whole thing seemed pretty barbarous to Goku, and he couldn't have felt sorrier for Bulma then he did then. Apparently the Ox King used such things on injured animals.

When Bulma finally woke up a few hours later, Goku handed her a senzu bean which she chewed gratefully, and wasted no time in shoeing Chi-chi out of the room with minimum damage so he could talk to Bulma.

_THAT wasn't an easy task._ He thought rubbing the swell on the back of his head. He hated that frying pan of hers...

"Goku, can we save this for later? I need to have a shower." Bulma asked. Goku was wary. He knew how long women spent in showers and he also knew that Bulma would take the opportunity to take as long as she could so as to avoid having to talk to him. But he couldn't very well say no when she was practically covered in blood. And she especially needed a change of clothing...

"Sure, alright then.." he said. "I'll get Chi-chi to bring you some fresh clothes."

Goku sat waiting in the kitchen, drumming his fingers on the table. He let out a deep yawn and blinked to clear his eyes. How long did it take to shower? He looked around the empty kitchen in search of something that would spark his interest. The boys; Trunks and Goten, were outside somewhere. He'd sent them out there a while ago after Bulma had collapsed in the kitchen. He'd had to practically drag Trunks from the house once the youth caught sound of the agonised screaming from upstairs. The demi saiyan was definitely strong for his age; it had taken Goku a surprising amount of effort to push him outside. And it became even harder when his youngest son decided to join in. The power of two young supersaiyans was definitely NOT something to be taken lightly.

An abrupt growl from his stomach told him to eat. He got up from the table and padded over to the fridge. He spotted a tasty looking cake Chi-chi must have baked, and was just about to reach out for it-

Something suddenly flashed in his mind causing him to freeze. He straightened and closed his eyes, clearing his mind and searching for what had caused him such anxiety.

"Shit." he muttered. "Shit!" His eyes snapped open and he ran for the door, energy bursting fourth in an intense golden aura as he shifted to supersaiyan and shot into the air, blasting through the sky at unimaginable speed towards the enormous power source that was heading straight towards them.

* * *

Okay, boring chapter I know. But things so get a little more interesting in the next chapter. Once again, thank you all for the reviews, the responce I am getting is fabulous! 

The thanks list is getting really long, but since I can't be bothered to check the review page and list only the people who reviewed the last chapter, I'm just going to mention you all!

So, eternal thanks to the following;

Jita'sQueen,

nessy2008,

Lillian Rose,

Megami,

Coachzgrl19,

GothicBlacre,

darkphoniex245,

Blood-In-The-Stars,

Beth, Majin Maljita,

soaringphoenix86,

shan,

Vanetia1,

PaperThinWalls,

Black Hart,

Uni,

ChibiBazooka,

estrella,

forever-ryoka,

hotohori P,

VenusLegacy,

raccly e.r 17,

Galacia,

Megami,

dutchgirl18,

Yayap,

darxo.

Heh, maybe it wouldn't have been so hard to check the review page...

Anyway, all you people who review are really GREAT, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story because it's because of you that I'm still posting it!

Love you all!

Love of Vegeta


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not yet, but I'm working towards it...

**Chapter 5**

**Love of Vegeta**

Trunks sat cross legged on the heath, his head resting in his two small hands. Goten was splashing in the marsh near him, screaming and shouting letting the whole world know of his fun. Trunks, however, was in quite a different state of mind. He dug his fingers into his scalp as he thought; a habit he'd inherited from his mother.

A sigh of frustration passed his lips.

Trunks didn't know what was going on. And it made him angry. He hated being left out of things, especially when it concerned him and seemed that everyone besides him knew about it. He knew it was something to do with his mom, but all he knew was what she herself had told him, and that was not much.

_"I need to get some work done,"_ she had said. _"So Goku's going to let you stay at his house with Goten for a while, won't that be fun?"_

He wasn't saying it wasn't fun, Goten and he had been having a great time. There was always plenty of food, fish mostly but he didn't mind. There was no arguing, no hard training, and he had his best friend in the world at his side. He, Goten and Goku would always be out on their own little adventure; whether it was getting eaten by giant fish, sparring with dinosaurs or just exploring the mountains, it was just one huge vacation.

Goten's dad was a really easy person to get along with. Even though he was an adult, he was just like a big kid, and he knew anything and everything about the wilderness. Being with Goku Son was just like being with his best friend. He would never admit it, but he often found himself wondering why his own father wasn't as fun as Goten's dad. He loved his own father, he had a lot of pride in him, but sometimes he just wished he would be more like Goku...

Well, Trunks definitely had the best mom, no questions asked. Goten's mom was okay but she was nothing in comparison to _his_ mother. She was a bit of a nerd sometimes and she wasn't as strong as Chi-chi, but she was a lot nicer! She didn't cook great but she always let him fight and go out late, always bought him new toys and took him out even when he knew she was busy. Not like Chi-chi at all. Chi-chi definitely yelled often enough. She and Goku argued a lot, she was always yelling at him….

But their squabbles, although more frequent, were unlike the arguments between his mom and dad. Chi-chi never really meant any of what she said, Goku knew that and he would always just laugh it off later. It _was_ different from the arguing between his father and mother. They always really did mean it. He knew that by the way his mom would cry for so long afterwards. Trunks could remember them arguing more than usual just before he was sent to stay with the Son's... maybe that had something to do with what was going on now?

He'd been playing video games with Goten just about an hour ago, when he'd sensed his Mother downstairs, and heard Chi-chi's yell of alarm. He'd rushed into the kitchen just in time to see his mother being carried upstairs by the Ox King, obviously unconscious and bleeding from several visible wounds on her body. Goku had prevented him seeing any more…

Why had _he_ interfered? It had nothing to do with him! What made him think he had the right to stop him seeing his own mother!

Trunks growled and threw a small rock in anger. But what was a small rock to Trunks, was a small boulder by human standards, and the large slab narrowly missed Goten's head on its way into the marsh.

Goten turned round to face his friend, a wide grin spread on his young face, obviously undeterred by the huge rock that had just threatened the position of his head.

"Wow Trunks that was a big splash!" he laughed joyfully, water was dripping off the end of each large black spike of hair. Trunks frowned and stood up.

"Goten you are so stupid sometimes!" he yelled, mad that Goten was having such a good time while he was sat there worrying. Goten's smile faltered at his friend's unexplained anger, and his expression fell into a dopey confused look. This angered Trunks even more.

"You're such an idiot! And your dad is an even bigger idiot! I can't believe he kicked us out the house!" Goten's brows lowered.

"Hey, my dad is NOT stupid!" he yelled defensively.

"Why did he make us leave, then! I don't care if your dad is funner Goten, he's selfish!" Trunks blinked at what he'd just admitted, but Goten either didn't notice or didn't care.

"My Dad is NOT selfish! I don't know why he sent us away but I know he had a good reason for it!" Trunks scoffed. _A good reason!_

"That was my Mom in there Goten!" he yelled. "And I should be allowed to see what's wrong with her! Wouldn't you want to if it was your Mom!" Goten's face fell; he seemed to be thinking of a good comeback, but came up empty.

"Yeah…" he muttered. "But he still isn't selfish!" he argued folding his arms and sticking his chin up as though what he'd said was indisputable. Trunks opened his mouth to argue with a 'yes he is' but snapped his head up to the sky as a tremendous wave of energy washed over him.

"T.. Trunks?"

"Yeah.. I feel it Goten..." He closed his eyes so he could concentrate more on the signature. It resembled his Father's, but was different somehow… The energy felt like it had been twisted and misshaped and seemed to go straight to his belly, making his insides churn.

This was what evil felt like, Trunks realised, recalling the similar feeling Majin Buu's aura seemed to give off... no, it was different somehow… but it was so familiar, he was sure he'd felt it before…

And then it clicked. This was the same ki he had felt from his father when he fought the big Buu monster. He remembered Goku saying it had something to do with a wizard...

Suddenly a new power slashed through his thoughts, this one Goku's. The strength of his power was that of super saiyan mode, and increasing. Both the energies were hurtling towards each other-- fast. Both were preparing for battle.

The earth below became a blur of blues, greens and browns as he raced through the air, streamlining his body as much as possible to increase speed. He came to a halt when he saw the small flicker of gold in the distance, and waited for the flickering power to reach him.

Just a few seconds, and the golden haired warrior snapped to a stop in the air a short distance in front of him. His aura crackled with sparks of electricity and the pallor of his skin was of a lighter shade then usual; he was in the second stage of a super saiyan. The smaller saiyan glared at him with true hate and disgust shown in his teal eyes, a snarl tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Get out of my way Kakkarott." he growled in a threatening tone of voice, but Goku remained perfectly still.

"You're not going any further Vegeta. Not without going through me first." He bent his arms at the elbows and tensed his body, bringing fourth the true power of his ascended form. His aura burst into a much larger and brighter flame around him, his skin tone became lighter, his hair stood taller and spikier, and electricity crackled and danced around his figure.

"You make that sound like a difficult task, Kakkarott." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his broad and muscular chest. "But you'd be a fool to think you can beat _me_." Goku cupped his hands at his waist.

"We'll see about that." He began powering up his attack.

"KA--" He kept both his eyes on Vegeta, preparing to move his aim, waiting for Vegeta to make his choice of dodge or attack. But the Prince did neither. He just stood their, arms still crossed, head still raised and the same egotistical smirk on his face.

"MEH--" Goku fuelled more energy into his attack, knowing he had more time to perform a stronger blast now that Vegeta was making no move to attack. Vegeta wouldn't be able to come out of this attack undamaged, and Goku wasn't about to warn him either. The Prince was too cocky for his own good, and the arrogant prince was about to realise that...

"HAH--" Vegeta still made no move. Good. A sphere of blue tinged white energy formed in his open palms.

"MEH--" Almost ready...

"DAD!" Goku instantly halted in his attack as a flash of lavender shot through the air and stopped by Vegeta.

_Shit!_ He was keeping all of his attention on Vegeta! He didn't sense him coming!

"Trunks come here now!" he yelled. Trunks powered up to super saiyan mode and took a stance next to his father, who was eyeing his son with mingled irritation and curiosity.

"Why are you attacking my dad!" Trunks yelled back angrily.

"TRUNKS I SAID COME HERE!" he screamed at him, all the while chanting the same curse word in his head.

"No! You're not my Dad!" the youth screamed back defiantly, still in stance.

_He must still be mad at me for kicking him out the house.._. _But he doesn't understand!_

"Trunks, listen to me!" he said trying to be patient with him. "That what happened to your mother? He did that!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta, whose expression had become completely emotionless.

Trunks snapped his head around to look at his father, who was not paying any attention to him but glaring calmly at Goku.

"No..." Trunks said staring at his father then twisting his head back around to face Goku. "NO! My Dad wouldn't do that!" Vegeta smirked and placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"I think it's time for the boy to come home, wouldn't you say Kakkarot?" Goku was about to retort but was attacked by a sudden disturbing image entering his mind.

_Capsule Corps... Darkness everywhere and the rumbling of the raging storm outside. Thunder flickered and illuminated the room briefly. _

_The room he was in resembled that of a small boy's. There were hand drawn pictures stuck to the walls, and a huge collection of toys in the corner. A particularly large heap on the floor away from him caught his eye, but he couldn't quite make it out. He realised he was still flying and floated closer. _

_The sudden realisation made a gasp escape his lips. There, on the floor away from him was Trunks, lying face down in a pool of dark blood. A horrendously large gash in his neck was merely a few inches short of decapitating him._

_"T-Trunks?"_ _Goku whispered reaching out to the lifeless body on the floor..._

He heard Vegeta's dark chuckle fill his ears and the image slowly faded away. Goku found himself back in the air, super saiyan and facing the Prince. Vegeta was laughing at him, hand still gripping his son's shoulder.

"Don't _ever_ interfere in my affairs, Kakkarott." His voice lowered. "You might regret it." Goku looked towards the hand on Trunks' shoulder as Vegeta's fingers tightened slightly on the boy's neck. Trunks was just staring at Goku with confusion, and he realised his hand was still outstretched towards the boy's imaginary corpse..

"It's been a long time since the woman last saw her son." Vegeta's face hardened into a threatening scowl. Had Trunks been looking at his father, he would have noticed the maliciousness in his eyes, but his back was facing the prince as the youth eyed Goku with uncertainty. "If she wants to see the boy again, tell her to come home. We'll _both_ be waiting." Trunks looked behind him at his father, confused by the threat he'd heard in his father's tone.

"Let's go, brat." Vegeta ordered, lowering his gaze to his son. Trunks nodded uncertainly at his father, and the two flew off towards CC, Vegeta keeping dangerously close to his son.

Goku lowered to stand on the cliff below. He stared after the two sparkling trails of gold, piecing together everything he knew and trying to come up with a conclusion.

Vegeta had sent that disturbing image into his mind. The two saiyans had had a mysterious sort of mind link since their union into one being. Vegeta had taken dominance over their fusion making Vegetto - their resulted being - more Vegeta then Goku, and so it was Vegeta who had control over their _'bond'_ as you could call it.

The _'bond'_ as far as he could tell though, was just a gateway into each other's mind, a gateway only Vegeta could open. Goku until now had never been allowed access into the Prince's mind, but Vegeta could not guard himself as well in his subconscious. Goku had been plagued by his Prince's nightmares for weeks now, revisiting the older saiyan's past memories and experiences, and Goku was finding himself almost traumatised by the horrific scenes that had been Vegeta's life.

The present Vegeta when revisiting his past memories would always sit in a far corner and watch the past unfold, helpless to do anything. A look of pure terror and pain would adorn his Prince's face - one Goku had never had the misfortune to witness - as the older saiyan watched his younger self relive the horror over and over.

But then something changed. Vegeta changed. In the dreams he would no longer sit in a foetal position in the far corner. No. Instead the Prince would walk straight up to his younger self, and just stare intently at the younger him as he was beaten, tortured, and sometimes even worse. His face would remain emotionless, even as he stared on up close at his younger version as he was abused mercilessly.

The last dream Goku had shared with Vegeta flashed to mind...

_Goku had no choice but to stand by and watch the alien he knew as Zarbon torture the young prince. Even after several weeks, the experience was no less horrifying for the good-natured saiyan, and the feeling of helplessness, of knowing he could do nothing to stop it, was wearing on the saiyan's mind._

_He walked up to the image of the Present Vegeta, who was once again standing just besides his younger version, watching his own past torture. Goku stood by him, staring at the present Vegeta's eyes which remained cold and empty as they always did. There was suddenly a horrible prolonged scream of agony from his left. Goku instinctively turned his head to the source, and regretted it. He watched as Zarbon tore the flesh from the Young Prince's tail, his foot crushing the youth's spine as he held him down on the steel floor._

_"This is horrible.." he whispered, knowing that his words would be unheard by everyone but himself. No one, not even the present Vegeta could hear or see him. Goku had tried many a times to get a response from the older saiyan, but it seemed the Prince could only stare straight through him like he wasn't even there..._

_"I'm sure you're getting bored with these memories." Goku almost jumped out of his skin as the present Vegeta spoke. Goku looked at him, but Vegeta was still stood in exactly the same position, gazing down at his own past trauma. Goku began to think he'd only imagined the words when the Prince spoke again, this time turning to look AT him!_

_"I think we need a change of scenery." he said, and the atmosphere around them changed in an instant, like he and Vegeta had just transported to a whole knew planet. And looking around, Goku realised this was true. The ground they now stood on was a dark and murky yellow colour and the sky a deep indigo. He was about to ask Vegeta where they were when he saw him._

_This was an older version of Vegeta. It must have been just a few years before he'd visited Earth for the first time. This Vegeta was currently battling against about twenty purple skinned aliens; each one had a peculiar looking gun in their hands and was firing at the Prince. Bright blue rays of energy shot from their weapons at the past Vegeta, who was just standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face as the blasts failed to inflict any damage in the least. There was an explosion of dust and rubble as the beams were all fired at once._

_Goku watched as the smoke finally cleared, revealing Vegeta, completely unscathed and laughing insanely at the terrified aliens' futile attempts, before killing them all with one enormous blast._

_"But you didn't have a choice," Goku tried to defend, turning to look at the present Vegeta. "Frieza would have killed you if you didn't." Vegeta didn't look at him, but answered in an emotionless tone;_

_"My orders were to destroy the entire planet and its inhabitants." he said. "A single blast from space would have sufficed." Goku narrowed his eyes in confusion._

_"You don't get it, do you Kakkarott?" he asked, turning his head to look at the third class. "Look." he stated, and Goku turned to look where he was signalling, to find the space around them had changed yet again._

_They were still on the same planet, he could tell by the indigo sky and yellow floor. But instead of the open battle field, they were now in the middle of a small village. Older versions of the aliens he had seen before, as well as infants and violet coloured, more feminine creatures were running disarray from their houses, screaming and wailing, knocking down anyone in their path for escape, regardless of who they were trampling on._

_Then he saw past Vegeta again, in the midst of the crowd of aliens, a malicious smirk adorned his features as he grabbed what Goku assumed to be a female of the species. Her skin was a light shade of violet and her body was smaller and more feminine then the armed warriors he saw before. She screamed as Vegeta grabbed her by her lavender hair and forced her to watch as he slowly killed the small child she was futilely trying to protect._

_Past Vegeta laughed as the presumed mother screamed and cried, and put an end to her misery by crushing her skull under his white gold tipped boot. He then continued his assault on the many other terrified creatures._

_"I'd forgotten just how good it felt..." the present Vegeta spoke quietly, as though to himself. Goku looked at him with a mixture of anger and true horror shown on his face._

_"You _enjoyed_it!" Vegeta turned to look at him, those cold lifeless eyes chilling him to the very bone._

_"No," he said and a smirk grew on his lips. He turned his face back to the onslaught before him, the lust of battle and blood burning in those endless onyx orbs. _"I love it."

The memory faded and Goku was awoken to reality as though he'd just relived the dream for a second time. The nightmare had infected his dreams three nights ago. The same night he was awoken by his wife and sent to take a sensu to Bulma, only to find the blue-haired scientist sprawled in a heap on the floor, her injuries proving to be caused by something much more then a mere slip.

It was about time Bulma knew, he decided. He would have to tell her the truth about Vegeta. Goku should have done something about this long ago, he shouldn't have been so passive when he first realised its presence inside of the other saiyan. No, she needed to know. She needed to know just what had been growing inside the dark prince ever since Majin Buu…

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks a bunch for the awesome reviews! I'm so sorry I don't have time right now to list you all, but I will next chapter, promise! 

Love you all!

Love of Vegeta


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**Chapter 6**

**Love of Vegeta**

_It has always been there. From the moment Babadi took control of me, I sensed its presence. The parasitic energy that had been embedded deep within the dark recesses of my mind, manifesting on the dark and evil memories, all the while gaining in its power. Its purpose was to bring to the surface all forgotten evil, whilst deleting the good and eventually controlling the occupants entire mind. But I was stronger than that pathetic wizard first thought. My mind, a maze of empty halls, of memories hidden behind tightly closed doors, isolated the intrusive presence, refusing it entry into my forgotten past, and trapping it in the cold and emotionless abyss that I had made of my mind._

_But I allowed it some admission, for without evil to feast upon the energy would die, and I couldn't allow that. I needed its power. I needed it to experience the evil in my heart that had once been, for me to become the perfect warrior once more; cold and ruthless, living for no one but for my own strength. Only then would I have the power to defeat you, Kakkarott._

_And it worked at first. Yes. I felt the beautiful release I'd not felt in over twelve years. The sadistic pleasure and thrill that burned in my heart when I heard their terrified screams, as I raised my arm and demolished the hundreds seated in the stadium, laughing at the hurt that invaded my mind from the blue haired woman in the audience._

_I revelled in the power the presence gave me, smirking as flesh broke bone, and I found myself winning over the third class that had belittled my very existence ever since my arrival on Earth. You could not possibly understand how good it felt! I was the cold hearted warrior once more, reigning superiority over all, my power promising the destruction of all those who opposed me! I was finally allowed the power promised to me ever since my birth. I was the Prince of all saiyans again, I was **me** again._

_But this was short lived, as you know. The presence inside begged for more, and pushed against the mental barriers I spent years of my life creating, my only defence against the nightmares of my past. I wouldn't allow that, no. I couldn't. But the presence was starving, the evil in my head like a drug, it needed more, or the power it had would die. So it came down to two choices; relive my hellish past, allow myself to be controlled by the presence inside, and to be the most powerful being in the universe, or, to stop its insatiable hunger for good, to starve it of my memories and kill it, loosing the overwhelming energy that came with it? Having witnessed the unbearable scenes from my past, Kakkarott, I trust you know the decision I made. I'd rather live a life of weakness then to have to repeat that stage of my life. And I suppose that in itself, was my weakness. I couldn't face it._

_But I fought on against you, feeling the grip of the mental parasite loosen all the while, and letting the old emotions slowly fade back. And I realised something. I was happy living on Earth. I... **loved**.. the woman and the boy. And I also realised that I did not hate you, Kakkarott. As much as it humiliates me even now, even as I tell you this, I do not hate you._

_And it was this realisation that brought fourth my next decision. Yes, I, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of my family. For the sake of a planet I'd once sought to destroy, for people who did not even know my name. My title, my legacy, and the last true memories of Vejitasei, of our saiyan home world, the most powerful race in the universe, demolished and forgotten in one final blaze of energy._

_But don't think I am trying to justify my actions, Kakkarott, I do not want that. I just want you to understand. Something is happening to me Kakkarott, something I cannot fight, and it is slowly consuming my entire being._

_As you know I was later given my body back and sent to back to Earth in one final attempt at saving the planet. Yes, Emna described the situation very vaguely, but not vaguely enough to miss the fact of your not so new transformation. You were a super saiyan three! You'd beaten me yet again! I had faced total annihilation and I did it on a lie! Can you even comprehend the total humiliation I suffered, the rage and remorse at having not only failed in my attempt at saving my family, but at having killed myself as a last resort only to find it was completely **unnecessary!**_

_But I won't get into that now. It's pointless._

_You see, Emna in his rush to restore my body, had completely restored my physical being, but had overlooked the mental. Babadi's mind bending little parasite was still in there, still alive. It was very weak, and I could easily control it now that I knew how. You, however, didn't. So as our bodies and our minds became one, my mental barriers were knocked down on our union, my memories and thoughts mixing with your own. And yes, although your physical strength far outmatched my own, it was me who took dominance over the fusion. I couldn't allow that mental insect into my past, and allowing you to take the lead in the fusion would have done just that. But that doesn't mean the presence didn't gain any new control, it did. Allowing my mind to be mixed with yours was something I could not control, and the little access you gained was enough to increase its control dramatically._

_It began pushing at my mental walls once more, its force even stronger then it was before and it was gaining with every new memory it uncovered, and continued to grow even after the fusion was terminated. It was slowly but surely taking over my entire mind, and I was no longer strong enough to stop it. And that was when the nightmares started. The one thing I feared more than anything, started all over again, as you know. You were there, reliving my long forgotten secrets with me. I couldn't hold the presence off as well in my subconscious, and the nightmares were feeding its insatiable appetite, giving it even more power and bringing to the surface even more from my past. The evil that had once consumed my heart was addictive to it, and how could it not be? I was a monster. A murderer who had felt delight in slaughtering innocents, killing my victims as slowly and painfully as possible before ending their miserable lives._

_And when the presence finally gained enough power, it began haunting me in my wake. It fought control over my very actions, it even controlled my very emotions, feeding me my past evil, increasing it and then feeding off of it, repeating the whole process over and over, until I could no longer restrain myself. I drowned myself in my training, striving to find a way to halt this mind-controlling being. I remained as distant as possible, training all day and night, returning to CC only at night to eat, sleeping inside my new self-created prison. But the woman was always there when I returned, refusing to retire until I returned._

_A large part of me wants to give in to the parasite, to feel the long awaited release it had a glimpse of when I was first controlled. To be the monster I once was. The only thing stopping me is **her**. A small part of my mind still loves her, and that was enough to hold the dark energy at bay... for a while._

_But I find my emotions twisting and changing. I see her there, waiting for my return, and I can not stop the huge desire I feel at picturing her in tears beneath me. To hear her shrill screams of agony as I pound myself inside of her. To see dark crimson pouring down that disgustingly pretty face of hers. I want to break her, to tear her apart and feel her insides. She is the reason I can't be free, her and the boy the only things standing in between me and the blissful release I crave so much, and I am beginning to hate her for it._

_I can no longer stop it. And I don't want to. I'm no longer going to fight; I am so close to being free I can almost taste it. I've already taken the woman, it was pure ecstasy. But how can you understand? You've never taken a female before, have you Kakkarott? No. Rape is an experience you will never understand. How can I explain it? It's like the magnificent relief of finally hitting the bed after training for weeks on end, but so much more. No. There is no way to describe it to you Kakkarott, it is something you must try for yourself, you'll enjoy it, I assure you. It's in your blood._

_Do me a favour, would you Kakkarott? And tell the woman she can look forward to seeing the boy alive when she gets here. And if she doesn't get here... well, I suppose she'll have to wait until I hunt her down before meeting him again. In the next dimension._

_You can not stop it now. No one can. It is a part of me, you see. It has always been there, this evil you are beginning to see. It wasn't Babadi's spell that created it, no. It just uncovered it. Released it. Freed it. Why fight against the very thing that makes me me? Why bother? This is what I want, what I have always wanted. I realise that now. I am free of all the pathetic weaknesses that have been restraining me ever since I arrived on this god forsaken planet. And you know what? I'm enjoying it. I do not wish for it to be gone._

_This is who I am, and there isn't anything anyone can do about it._

The echoes of Vegeta's thoughts finally died away, leaving Goku in a stunned silence. The birds had stopped their chirping, the air had become still and even his mind was a complete blank. It was as if the whole world had been silenced by Vegeta's disturbing mental confession.

Goku had been aware of a strange energy inside Vegeta for a long time now, but he never knew just what it was.. or what it was doing to Vegeta. He'd sensed the evil in its signature, but he'd assumed it was just the remaining side-effects of Babadi's spell. But then he'd sensed it growing. It was almost undetectable at first, but then quickly became more and more noticeable.

Bulma had told them of the argument her and Vegeta had had, that's why she sent Trunks to them. But they were always arguing right? Bulma was known to over-dramatise everything.. she would have told him had it been anything serious, right? Goku had believed himself then, until he'd seen Bulma sprawled out on her kitchen floor...

He wanted to tell her then what he suspected, but he couldn't. She had been heartbroken at Vegeta's last betrayal, allowing himself to be controlled by Babadi to rid himself of the love he felt for his family. He couldn't have told her then, it would have destroyed her…

And what of Vegeta, surely he didn't really _want_ all this! No, the Vegeta he knew would never have done something so terrible…

But _did_ he know him? Did any of them? They had all been so trusting when he first decided to stay on Earth, Goku hadn't given it a second thought when Future Trunks had told him of his lineage, didn't seem to care that his best friend was getting into a relationship with the man who'd taken joy in killing all their friends not too long before.

No, that was wrong. Vegeta had changed, Goku knew he had. Vegeta didn't know what he was saying, he was letting that presence inside speak for him, he was letting himself be controlled. Just like he had done in Babadi's spaceship. He had to male the prince see sense somehow...

No, first he would warn Bulma. He'd made the mistake of not telling her before and he wasn't about to make that same mistake twice.

He rested his two fingers against his brow and concentrated on the tiny flicker of energy that belonged to Bulma, and he was gone.

Trunks followed his father and touched down just outside of Capsule Corps. He tailed his dad into the building through the back door... wait a minute… there was no back door.. What the-?

The kitchen was a total wreck, glass was sprayed all over the floor, and everything he could see was in total disarray. He caught sight of the small but clear drops of red on the smooth hard flooring.

"What happened?" he asked his father, who turned his head to acknowledge him, and then looked over at the state of the room. "Dad?" he asked when he failed to get an answer.

"That whore of a woman betrayed us." he answered in a gruff voice. Trunks' eyes widened at that remark, and he again looked at the crimson stains near his feet. His father walked over to the upturned refrigerator, and lifted it back into position.

"What happened to mom?" he asked taking a step deeper into the kitchen and spotting even more blood in the kitchen sink. He was quickly becoming unnerved.

"She had to be taught a lesson." Trunks stared in horror at his father's back, and remembered what Goku had said.

"What did you do to her?" he asked quietly in disbelief. Silence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled running closer to his dad. Vegeta turned abruptly and fixed his son with a vindictive and depraving glare.

_"What did I do?"_ he repeated, advancing to his now terrified son. "Obviously I didn't do enough. She has disobeyed me for the last time, and now I'm going to punish her." He hand shot out and grabbed Trunks by his throat, squeezing the air from his windpipe and slamming him against the wall.

"Da… wha.. are… y-ou. doin..?" he wheezed, clawing at his father's constricting hand and choking.

"Punishing your mother." Was the only answer Trunks received before he heard a loud thump as his father's fist was smashed into his skull, and all went black.

* * *

Hello everyone! Well, you now have a larger insight as to what is going on with Vegeta. Review and tell me what you think, or if you think there's a problem with it!

Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews yo people have been sending! I'm gonna thank all you have reviewed the last chapter and the one before;

Lillian Rose- thanks for keeping with me through this story! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

Vanetia 1- Thank you ((smiles happily))

darkphoniex245- Thank you my most faithful servent! Lol, I'll be your servent if you continue with the lovely reviews! ((bows))

shan- thank you!

Blood-In-The-Stars- another fantastic reviewer! Thanks for your reviews! They're cool!

nessy2008- Glad you're enjoying the chapters!

ChibiBazooka- Aww, your last review was so sweet! Thanks, I don't deserve such a lovely review!

soaringphoenix86- Thank you for your reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story!

hotohori P- ((smiles)) Thank you!

broken-angel5- Thank you! I don't know what else to say!

Da'Lisha- ((smiles)) enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!

Majin Maljita- I love your reviews! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Uni- Very dramatic 'dun, dun, dun!' at the end of your review! It made me laugh!

HermioneMalfoy08- Hey cool, a HP fan! My annoyng lil sis got me addicted to those infernal books! I haven't though out the ending to this yet, but I hope I can make it happy! Thanks for your review!

Megami- Thank you!

Axalea- Thanks! Dark B/V's are my favorite too! (sometimes Ithink I enjoy torturing Bulma, but then I just write more of my other BV that I've got going! This one's not so bad!)

NSB- Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't put what I was thinking into words, and the last week has been pretty hectic for me! But, I shan't bore you with excuses, but I promise chapter 11 is on its way! I've written half of it.

naturo'sbabygirl- I'm glad you're still reading even though you think its sad! Thanks for the review!

Anorake- Thanks alot!

ThroughDarkEyes- I've sent you an email. I don't know why you can't view chapter 4 and 5, if you still have problems I'll send you them if you want! Thanks for your review!

Jita'sQueen- Thanks again for your reviews! I love 'em!

I think that's all of you, but tell me if I've missed you out! Like I said, review and tell me what you think of Vegeta's little confession! Later!

Love of Vegeta


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own... yet.

**Chapter 7**

**Love of Vegeta**

In the Son's bathroom, Bulma striped off her soiled garments and stared miserably at her reflection in the full length mirror. The look of the woman who stared back almost brought tears to her eyes, and Bulma had to choke back a sob.

The flat and lifeless mess atop her head was not the beautiful and shiny head of hair it had once been, and instead of turquoise, it was now a murky blue. Her skin was ghastly pale, and the lack of sleep and food was evident on her body. She could count her ribs and see the small bumps of her spine running down her back. It was horrifying.

She had been losing wait ever since the Cell Games, she had begun a new diet and exersize, trying to loose the weight gained after her pregnancy, but this was ridiculous, how could she have let herself go like this? When was the last time she'd eaten? She couldn't quite remember... she couldn't even recall feeling hungry.

She poked at the protruding bones and winced. She couldn't carry on like this. She had to do something. She was going to stop it, if not for herself then for Trunks. He didn't deserve this. She didn't want his innocence being ripped away by the ones he loved and trusted. She'd had it happen to her, and she wasn't about to let her son fall prey to the same fate.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, and viciously rubbed at the dried blood on her cheek.

"Never again." she vowed, and stepped inside the shower. She was going to get back on her feet. She was Bulma Briefs. She was a survivor, not a poor helpless child anymore, and she wasn't going to take this torture any longer. She was ready, ready to start anew. She was going to get her life back.

An hour later and Bulma was once again looking into her full length mirror. But the face that greeted her now had not tears the eyes, but fierce determination. She'd hidden the pallor of her skin beneath tons of makeup and her hair was now clean and had regained some of its natural beauty, but still hung limply off her head. She grabbed a scrunchie and tied it back into a high ponytail. Better. She was clad in a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a pink halter neck top, taken from her capsules. She'd actually given thought to her outfit, she realised. She couldn't believe the total lack of care she'd been giving her appearance, but what was the point in dressing up for a man who paid no more attention to her than he would an ant on the floor?

She growled and wiped furiously at her eyes as the tears threatened to fall.

"No." she told herself. "I am NOT going to waste my tears on him any longer." And she began to reapply her smudged makeup. "And I am going to eat today." she reminded herself, remembering the look of her reflection, allowing it to fuel her resolve.

She seated herself on a heavy wooden chair by the Son table. A pile of untouched sandwiches glared at her, failing to appeal to her in the least. Bulma knew she should eat, but she just didn't feel in the least bit hungry. She didn't feel like sandwiches... but the problem was she couldn't think of a single flavour she _did_ crave for. Then she remembered the sensu bean she'd been given earlier. _Of course_, she mentally slapped herself. It would be about two weeks before she felt the need for food again. Still, surviving on sensu beans couldn't be all that healthy...

She gingerly reached for one of the assortment of sandwiches, and took a bite. She took a few slow, forceful chews and swallowed, almost choking as her throat tried to refuse the food. She looked disdainfully at the rest of the sandwiches, took four and threw them into the bin, followed by a few napkins to hide them. She was sure Chi-chi would spoon feed her if she found out.

She straightened as the door suddenly opened, and took a quick guilty step away from the bin.

Goku entered through the back door, his eyes searching the room and falling upon her form. His face was pale, and his ever confident stance was now slumped. Worry and fear were etched onto his features.

"Goku?" she asked quietly. He indicated to the table, gesturing for her to sit. She did so, and stared at him from across the table. Silence ensued, but she did not question him, she could tell he was searching for the right words.

"Bulma I..." he trailed off. He lowered his head. Why was he avoiding her gaze? He sat down opposite her and began to play with his fingers underneath the table. He raised his head again to stare at her own hands which were clasped in front of her, his eyes lingered for the briefest of moments on the stack of sandwiches, and Bulma nudged the plate forwards. He shook his head at her offer and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"I've just seen Vegeta," he began, choosing his words carefully, pausing to see her reaction. Bulma paled, and turned away from his searching eyes.

"He told you?" she asked quietly. Seeing Goku shake his head from the corner of her eye, she visibly relaxed, though just slightly.

"I've been meaning to tell you Bulma, for quite some time but I..." he trailed off again, fixing his gaze on the wall behind her. Bulma resisted the urge to wave her hand infront of his face.

"Yes?" she implored.

"I know you think it's his fault, Bulma, but it's not." Her eyes widened slightly at this abrupt statement. He continued quickly, as though the words were burning his tongue. "There's something inside him, it has been controlling his actions for a while now, since Buu." Bulma blinked, her quick mind catching the significance of the last part of the sentence.

"This doesn't have anything to do with... what happened in the World Martial Arts Tournament does it Goku?" Goku sighed and nodded his head very slightly.

"It wasn't removed when he was brought back to life. It's... been growing." Bulma stared at the table, and tears began to form in her eyes. Not again, please no, she begged.

"It isn't his fault." he repeated. Bulma looked up at him.

"Yes it is," she said, openly crying now. "He shouldn't have allowed it in the first place! How am I..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "How am I supposed to forgive him now? If it really isn't his fault, Goku, if it was something he had absolutely no control over, then why isn't it happening to you?"

"Because we're different-"

"No!" she said. "You're always making excuses for him, Goku! He lets Cell become complete; you say it's not his fault! He voluntarily became controlled by that wizard; even more excuses! And now, he has done it again. Why is he never to blame? Why is it always him? Surely if he has no control over these things then it would have happened to you or someone else! No, I can't go on like this, I..." she buried her face in her palms and sighed in pent up anger and frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma I-"

"Don't Goku, please... Don't make anymore excuses for him. I can not- I will not be put through this again!" her voice was breaking. "You don't know just how horrible these last few weeks have been! You weren't there when he- he..." Goku pulled her into him and she cried on his shoulder.

"Bulma I'm sorry... I really am." he said into her hair. Bulma pulled away.

"Please, don't be." she said, rubbing her eyes and standing from the table. "I'm leaving him, Goku. I'm taking Trunks and-" she stopped when she saw his head immediately lower, though not missing the guilt, regret and sorrow in those black depths.

"Goku..." she asked slowly, dreading the answer. "Where is Trunks?"

* * *

Sorry the chapter's short! Anyway, my eternal gratitude to the following people:

GothicBlacre,

soaringphoenix86

hotohori P

darkphoniex245

naruto'sbabygirl

Vanetia1

ChibiBazooka

Megami

Blood-In-The-Stars

coachzgrl19

Lillian Rose

Majin Maljita

Well, 'till the next chapter!

Love of Vegeta


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't remind me...

**Chapter 8**

**Love of Vegeta**

Bulma pushed the hover craft as fast as it would go, shooting through the air at a speed that would rival even Goku's. Her heart pounded in her chest, pumping the blood to her ears as the two light yellow dome buildings came into view.

She hovered to a not so gentle touchdown outside the Capsule Corps building. Her home, and yet, she dreaded its very appearance, of the conflicting emotions and memories it would bring, and of the present situation that would forcibly bring her back to reality.

She uncovered and jabbed at the button that was hidden beneath a hatch on her hover craft, and awaited the momentary poof of fog as its huge mass compacted into that of a small cylinder object, which she pocketed. She took slow, meaningful steps over to once back entrance of her 'home', cautiously keeping her eyes glued to the floor for any twigs that might snap beneath her feet.

She stopped in the doorway and released the breath she'd been holding, the state of the inside building once again bringing her back to the enormity of the situation, and of the danger that awaited her. A step inside, and the almost ear-splitting cracking of glass slashed through the silence, freezing her in her tracks. The aching in her inflated lungs reminded her to breath, and she proceeded further into the dismantled kitchen, though much more aware of the sharp pieces of material splayed over the grey tiled floor.

She felt a disturbing mixture of worry and relief as she discovered the room to be devoid of any life... or death. The fact that she must sneak further into the building, a cause for her worry, and yet relief also that she had yet to encounter the two main causes of her fear; Vegeta… or a corpse. She prayed the latter of her worries would prove unnecessary, and delved further into the room.

She pushed back all recent memories that the room dragged to the surface, and allowed some relief when she finally reached the hallway. The carpet aided her stealth, and she walked faster down to the first door she met. It led to the main room, and she was quite surprised when she realised she hadn't seen it since the day before last. Yet she was even more surprised when her first sight of the room almost leaded her to believe she had stumbled across the wrong place.

For what once was the main room, was now just a clutter of torn and broken furniture. The television set seemed salvageable, though upturned and about four meters from its allocated position. She stepped deeper into the wreckage, and noticed the back of a yet to be demolished sofa at the edge of the room.

She had to practically stuff her fists into her mouth to stifle the hysteria of sobs that began to choke from her throat, as she identified the tangled heap of limbs sprawled upon the sofa. Blood formed a crimson stream from his mouth, flowing down to the dark purple-blue marks on his neck. The rise and fall of his chest was so inconspicuous that for a moment she feared the worst.

She ran over to the bundled form of her only son and knelt on the floor besides his body, hugging his head in her lap. Tears began to drench her eight year old son's face as she rocked him back and fourth.

_"Oh my god, Trunks I am so sorry."_ she whispered into his lavender locks. She paid little attention to the door behind her as it was opened and _his_ presence filled the room.

"So glad you could make it." his sarcasm cut through the room.

"How could you do this? How could you do this to our son!"

"Oh it was quite easy." She swore that she could actually hear his smirk in that sentence. "Come here." His voice became colder, more threatening and demanding in that last sentence. Bulma paid no heed to this, the well being of her son taking priority over her fears of the man behind her as she searched her pockets for the sensu Goku had given her earlier. She suddenly felt an intense heat behind her and the room was illuminated. She turned her head around to face the pulsing sphere of blue-white energy in a gloved hand.

"W-what are you doing!" she screamed, protecting her son with her own body.

"When I tell you to do something, woman, you do it, understand?" She nodded and the glowing orb shrunk and vanished. "Good. Now come here." She shakily got to her feet and took a single step towards him, and stopped. He cleared the remaining space between them, and took her chin in his hand. Bulma's heart rate quickened and she held her breath as those remorseless dark depths devoured her.

"Why so afraid?" he asked in a deceitfully soft voice, purposely breathing hot air on her face making her shudder.

"You know why.." she whispered weakly in a quivering voice. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, drawing her body into his, and smirked at the discomfort it brought her.

"You have no need to fear me woman." he said softly, and rubbed his gloved thumb along her bottom lip. "Your punishment is over now. As long as you behave," he smirked. "Then you are _quite_ safe." He held her firmly beneath her chin and locked his lips onto hers, taking advantage of her shock and entering her mouth with his tongue. She turned her mouth away from his, but he proceeded to kiss her neck.

"V-Vegeta I can't do this, Trunks-"

"Won't be awake for a long time, I assure you." He tangled his hand in her hair and allowed his other to travel down to cup her butt. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away.

"Vegeta please, he needs a sensu! We need to give him one first-"

"NO, you do as I say first!" he yelled and pushed her over to the wall. "Take off your clothes!" he snapped, pulling back just enough for her to comply and began to strip himself of his armour.

"No, I can't do this with you while you're like this!" she said pushing back as far into the wall as she could. His face turned murderous. He grabbed her throat, bringing her face millimetres from his own.

"You can, and you will. Whether you do it smiling or screaming is up to you. Now do as I say." He tightened his grip and then released her neck, taking a half step back to allow her some room. She gulped and slowly began to take off her clothes. Vegeta's intense gaze never left her as she did so, and when she was done he pushed her onto the floor, covering her body with his own and entering her roughly. He thrusts slow and hard as he worked up a rhythm. She bit her lip and opened her legs, trying to lessen the pain.

This was it. No gentle caresses. No kisses or touching. Just this. Her hands were griping his shoulders as he moved himself inside of her. She felt no pleasure, she couldn't, not when it brought up the fresh pain of the last time he'd touched her, and not whilst the unconscious face of her eight year old son glared at her from the other side of the room. And that made it all the more painful. But he didn't care.

Vegeta's face was pressed into her neck, his hands not on her but gripping the carpet either side of her head. She was being used, she knew. The loud grunts and moans in her ear reminded her of that. This wasn't about her; it was about him, his pleasure. She didn't matter.

The area between her legs began to hurt when his thrusts became more urgent and harder. He was nearly finished with her. She focused on the ceiling, tears silently trickling down her cheeks as he released, biting down hard on the soft flesh of her neck, right over the mark of their bondage. The symbolism didn't go unnoticed.

He pulled out of her quickly like she was something disgusting he didn't want to touch, stood and picked up his armour. No contented sigh or smile, no sweet embrace, just the sight of his back as he changed.

She wiped her cheeks, knowing it would make him angry to see her cry, and reached for her discarded attire. She changed quickly, not missing the small stain of her son's blood on her top.

Vegeta had finished changing and watched her from the corner of his eye as she stumbled over to her son's form, placing her only sensu bean in his small mouth. She pushed it to the back of his throat with her finger, his reflexes kicking in and he swallowed. She felt his muscles clench as he jerked awake.

"...Mom?" he whispered looking disorientated for a while.

"It's alright Trunks, I'm here baby." she cried in relief hugging him tightly.

"Get on your training clothes, boy, and go into the Gravity Room." Vegeta's voice ordered behind them. She felt Trunks freeze, and covered his mouth with her hand lightly.

"Please, just do as he says." she whispered into his ear. Trunks looked at his mother, his young blue eyes looking at her in fear as he nodded uncertainly, noticing the worry in his mother's tone.

He got up and moved quickly from the room, moving in a wide circle around his father and hurried through the door. Bulma stood and moved to follow her son out the room, when she was pulled back roughly.

"Try to escape and you'll regret it." he threatened in a low voice, his glare speaking more than his words. He pushed her away from him and walked before her out of the room. Bulma waited in the darkness as she heard them both wordlessly leave through the kitchen, and then exited.

She felt drunk walking up the long stairway. She watched her feet climb the stairs one step at a time, feeling as though she were walking up a descending escalator. It had become dark without her realising it, but she didn't turn on a light and made her way through the darkness to a guestroom, her own room still in a state.

The red glow of the GR filled the room through the balcony window. She walked in a dreamlike state to her bed, and collapsed, too exhausted to undress or lift up the covers, and was asleep but a few seconds later.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews! Thery've really boosted my confidence with writing! So, thanks to these people who reviewed the last chapter;

Lillian Rose,

Majin Maljita,

darkphoniex245,

HermioneMalfoy08,

Chibi Bazooka,

Blood-In-The-Stars,

Vegeta-Hiei Lover,

soaringphoenix86,

hotohori P,

swift tales,

Jita'sQueen,

coachzgrl19,

Megami,

Leelo77.

Thanks so much you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z owner? No sorry, wrong number.

Lyrics**_were_** chunks of the song 'I am' by Drowning Pool... I had to remove them from the story.A single ruler shows where there was lyrics.

**Chapter 9**

**Love of Vegeta**

Vegeta had his back facing his son, typing security codes into the GR's controls with precision. Trunks wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered, his breath coming out as thin clouds of condensation as he exhaled. Vegeta seemed undeterred by the below zero temperature, and turned on the gravity controls. Trunks stumbled as the gravity instantly rose. He quickly caught himself, and was surprised to see the reading of '950' on the gravity pressure screen. Before the last tournament, he'd just managed to stand under six hundred...

Vegeta turned and fixed his son with a cold calculating look, and typed in '1500' into the controls. Trunks cried out as he slammed into the floor, nose smashing against the cold steel.

"Get up." Vegeta ordered. Trunks tried to move but couldn't budge. He felt like the hair was being pulled from his scalp, sharp pains stabbed at his body like a hundred knives, and breathing was an effort.

"Too... much.." he wheezed, the pressure on his back agonising.

"Deal with it, or I'll just have to kick you around while you lie there." Trunks sucked in air through gritted teeth, and tried to summon enough strength to transform. The strain and pressure on his back made it near possible to concentrate, and the rage he felt imagining his father hurt and beaten; the motive that he needed to transform was no longer there.

Vegeta watched his son struggle under the intense gravity and sneered. _Pathetic._ "Looks like you need some motivation. Maybe I can help." Trunks screamed as he sent a bone shattering kick to his ribs, his sensitive ears hearing them crack under the force. The boy's body hit the wall on the other side of the chamber, denting the metal. His body poised there for the briefest of moments, before the gravity sent him smashing into the floor.

Vegeta walked over to his son's body. "Motivated yet?" Blood sprayed from his son's mouth as he coughed, tears bleeding from his eyes. "No? Hmph.. pathetic." More blood dotted the floor. "No matter, we still have the rest of the night." Another kick in his side, crushing him into the wall, this time much more blood choking from the brat's throat and splattering his boot. A thick scream tore from his son's mouth as Vegeta sent another to his abdomen.

"Still won't fight back, huh... this is beginning to bore me." He sent power down to his hand, energy forming in his palm. _This should get the boy moving._ He suddenly stumbled as his weight disappeared. He tipped back but reacted just in time to save him from falling. "What the-" his eyes flashed over to the controls. One times earth's normal gravity flickered on the screen before the entire room was shut off, and he was left in darkness. He frowned, but then smirked as realisation dawned on him. _The woman._

He looked down at his son who was whimpering softly on the floor. Vegeta lifted his foot and sent a swift kick to his skull, knocking him unconscious. His energy should be too low to sense from a distance, he didn't want to deal with Kakkarott just yet.

He left the GR, locking the door behind him. He noticed his own shadow on the floor, and looked up to see the full moon filling the midnight sky. Forgotten desires boiled his blood; death, destruction, chaos. The sudden urge to tear a person's insides, the craving for blood, to taste it in his mouth. The rush of battle lust sent thrills through his system. Vegeta looked behind him at the vaccancy that used to occupy his tail, confused. He was not used to this... this was the first time he'd seen the moon since his tail was removed. The feelings associated with his Oozaru form were present, and yet he did not transform... did he have his Oozaru strength too? No... hm, too bad.

Since when was the Earth's moon restored?

Birds suddenly cried and fluttered from the trees of the woodland at the edge of Capsule Corps, immediately drawing his attention back to the matter at hand. He concentrated. Ahh, yes, he could feel her energy there. She was quite far ahead and running, but he would catch her. He licked his lips in anticipation and pulled off his chest armour and gloves. It was about time he broke her.

x

* * *

x

Bulma manoeuvred around the trees and bushes, thorns and branches jutting out and scraping her flesh. Cuts marred her arms and legs, but she ignored them and concentrated on the road ahead. She knew Vegeta would follow, in fact, she was counting on it. She had awoken some minutes before by her son's scream. She didn't have a plan of action, she didn't even take the minute to rationalise what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to get that... that _monster_ away from her son. Hopefully Vegeta would leave her son to stop her, and while he was catching up Goku should be able to sense they were apart and transport there. _Hopefully._

She came to a clearing and stopped, folding over and grasping her knees. Her feet were bare, bleeding and numb with cold. She had to keep going, she told herself. She looked around franticly, looking for a place to hide. She didn't have long; she could sense he was close. Where the hell was Goku!

He ran on foot, the moon lighting his path. Its rays beat down on his body, awakening his primal urges and sharpening his senses. He was close. He could smell her scent on the air, taste her fear. The aroma of her blood flavouring the cold air was faint but distinct. His heart pounded in his chest, his energy seething. He wanted her now.. but he wouldn't fly. _The thrill of the chase._

He smirked sadistically as he imagined her, blood black in the moonlight, dripping off her pale white skin, her breathing heavy and frantic as she would try so desperately to escape. Fear, pure fear in those naive and innocent eyes as he hurt her, made her bleed black blood that would glisten in the moonlight. He imagined her crying, tears mixing with her blood and falling down her cold skin. There would be no second thoughts, none of that disgusting guilt or morality contaminating his mind... no memories. It was gone, now. So refreshing to be free. He could do whatever he wanted, act upon his first impulses. He would hurt her, brake her.. he might make her enjoy it. He smirked with that afterthought. He could make her do whatever he wanted. He was in control.

x

* * *

x

Bulma stopped again, her breath clouding the air in front of her. Sharp pains stabbed her chest and her heart felt like it could pop out of it at any moment. Blood throbbed in her temples. She couldn't run anymore, she was exhausted. She heard a twig snap through the darkness behind her and dived behind a tree, crawling on her hands and feet into a bush. Her hair caught on the branches as she buried deeper, thorns scraping her skin. She froze when she heard footsteps arrive where she'd just come from._ Don't stop, keep going, don't stop..._ Her breath stopped in her lungs as she heard them approach... silence. She held her breath, willing him to leave, sure that if her heart didn't stop hammering in her chest, he would surely find her.

She screamed when her arm was grabbed in a vice grip and she was dragged from the bushes. Her hair became caught and tangled in the branches, her skin scraping against the sharp spikes. One caught her cheek, cutting her skin. She screamed, as she was brought up to face two fathomless black eyes.

Vegeta dragged her body from the thorn bush. _Stupid girl._ He pulled her up to eye level, smirking as she screamed. A vertical line of blood appeared across her left cheek bone and began to trickle down her pale skin. Hand still clenched around her arm, he seized her waist and pulled her to him.

"You'd better let go of me, Vegeta!" she screamed, trying to jerk her arm out of his grip, and futilely attempting to squirm from his hold. Vegeta laughed and threw her against a tree. She cried out as her head bashed into the trunk. He smirked. _Such a fragile little body._ He took his time in approaching her, stopping just a foot from her feet, staring her up and down. He was going to savour his moment.

"I mean it, Vegeta.." she said forcefully, but her voice trembled. He saw her hands grasp the trunk of the tree tightly, betraying her fear. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. He smirked, and crossed his arms, just looking at her. She was trembling waiting for him to attack her, but he wasn't going to... not yet. He would keep her in suspense. "Goku will be here any minute, and he'll-"

"I don't think so." he snapped. He was suddenly angry, enraged, but forced it down. He wasn't going to let anything spoil his fun. "Kakkarott won't transport here if he thinks it will put your life in jeopardy. He could have transported earlier, but Trunks' energy can't be sensed now. He wouldn't have known he was not with me." he tried to sound level headed, but the mention of the third class baka stirred something deep within him.

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked. Vegeta smirked. His eyes darted down to the floor and back to her face. She lowered her head, seeing the blood staining his white boot. She gasped, her hand slapping her mouth. She looked back up at him and lunged, lashing out and pounding his chest with her fists.

"What did you do to him!" she screamed, hammering his chest and arms with her fists, kicking him in the shins. Vegeta looked down at her attempts. The sudden urge to hit her, to watch fear over cloud her anger. To see her fall to the floor and cry, backing up into the tree.

Something twitched in his mind; hesitation. He glanced up at the moon. She knew this would happen, she knew who he was. She should have escaped when she had the chance. Now... it was too late. He grabbed the hysterical woman by her neck and slammed her against the trunk of the tree.

"I am going to enjoy this." She kicked at his legs, her nails clawing at his hand. He brought his fist back threateningly, she flinched. "Don't make me mad." he threatened, uncurling his fist and snatching the front of her top, ripping the fabric like tissue paper.

x

* * *

x

Vegeta regained his composure, pushing his anger down. He wanted to make her scream, fuck her until she stopped moving, slam her against the floor and - no… slowly. She would be begging for mercy before he was through with her, bleeding… broken. He'd show her, show her that she was wrong._ This is who I am._

He lowered his hands to her shoulders, pressing every inch of his body against hers. He smirked, his former lust returning, the anger forgotten as he allowed himself to drown in her fear, her frantic eyes and pounding heart arousing him to no end. Tears streaked the woman's cheeks as he allowed her to explore his eyes. Yes, she was terrified now. Good. This was how she was supposed to feel; she was beginning to see it now, see how naive she had been. If only she knew how many times he'd done this.. and enjoyed it. And it hadn't been too long before she'd invited him into her home. Silly girl.. Now she was paying for it.

He moved one hand to cup the right side of her face; hard, but not painful.. not yet. He pressed against her tightly. He wanted to feel her pain, feel her futile attacks and squirms against his skin as he oh so slowly took her. Watch the life spill from her eyes as the fight left her, watch the helplessness sink in, watch her emotionally break. The care for life gone. He leaned in, his tongue slipping out and caressing the cut on her face, licking up and revelling in the metallic taste of her blood. She was trembling. He chuckled brushing his lips against her cheek and to her ear, nipping the lobe and deliberately breathing hot air on her bare neck, feeling her body tense and shiver. He kissed her there, making a delicate trail down to the mark of their bondage, surrounding it with his mouth, kissing it. She was as stiff as a board, still crying. She cried out as he sunk his teeth into her skin, reopening the wound and licking and sucking the blood that began to spill. She began to struggle, which was very dangerous as he still had his mouth on her neck, and her squirms against his body did nothing but intensify his desire.

He chuckled at her futile struggles but was cut short when her knee caught him in the lower regions. Her kick may have been weak, but it was enough to cause him to fall back a step... an it actually _hurt_. He snarled and slapped her maybe just a little too hard across the face, for she instantly fell to the floor, and looked like she was going to black out. His hand twitched, the energy that would blast her to another dimension began to flow down his arm. Wait - what was he doing? He let the energy disappear and crouched down by her form. Her eyes were drooping and snapping open again as she obviously fought for consciousness. He growled, lifting her head up.

"Don't you dare faint, woman!" Her eyes closed.. but didn't open, her body falling limp. He growled and slapped her, this time not so hard, across the other cheek. "Wake up!" he yelled, backhanding her. She didn't stir. "Insolent little bitch!" he yelled, slapping her harder against her cheek and repeating when she did not respond. He drew his hand back and began to slap her harder, her head snapping from side to side under his blows. Her lip began to bleed, running a tiny stream down her chin. She moaned, and her body shifted. He gabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her roughly. He stopped when she began to cry, her eyes still closed but she was awake.

"W-why a-are you doing this?" she asked him, sobbing, tears drenching her cheeks. He frowned.

"Shut up." he ordered, capturing her chin in his hand and leaning in to kiss her neck, trying to get his lust to return. She didn't struggle, but carried on whimpering like some pathetic brat. "STOP THAT!" he shouted, the noise wearing on his nerves. She stopped and stared at him, fear written all over her face. Vegeta stared at this, but his arousal was gone. He growled. "This is who I am, woman! Now stop with your pathetic whimpering before I **really** hurt you!" He tore the upper half of his spandex off and threw it over his shoulder, placing his body above hers in some attempt to regain control over the situation. She stared at him, making no effort to escape, probably knowing it was useless.

"You have never hurt us before, Vegeta, so why now?" His anger was returning. He forced it down.

"Don't pretend you never knew woman! You knew all along this would happen and yet think you can somehow change it, well you can't!" He grabbed her chin, making sure she wouldn't turn away. "You think you know me, you know nothing! I have raped, murdered, tortured all before! It was my life! Then I come here, and you think that you; a worthless pathetic human can change that?"

"I never once wanted to change you, Vegeta! I thought _you_ wanted to change! I thought you _had_ changed!"

"So I stay on this worthless mudball, so I decide not to kill you, that does not make me any different from the man I was! You don't understand, do you? I was born a murderer, into a race whose only goal in life was to kill and destroy! I grew up, destroying entire civilizations as a daily routine, living with death and torture all around me. I am a murderer by nature, just like you are human! I can no longer deny who I am! And you knew that, all along, you knew it! You knew this would happen, but because you are too blinded by your ignorance you refused to believe!"

He hit the woman across the head once more, suddenly the very sight of her enraged him. Her head whipped to the side and she began to cry again, but this time the noise was welcoming. He needed to get this anger out of his system before he could pleasure himself, and taking his anger out on her would be just the therapy he needed. He leaned down, speaking the words in her ear so he could be sure they would register in her mind. "Remember this night, remember the pain, and maybe you will think twice before making such rash assumptions in the future."

_x_

* * *

**AN;** :Sigh: all lyrics that were in this fic were deleted and replaced by rulers. However, if you want to read the full version type in 'Torn' into the DBZ fanfic section at: **mediaminer(dot)org**

I loved the lyrics wahhh :(

Lol, Thanks for the amazing response off you guys for the last chapter, I was sooo happy! I can't believe I have so many reviews, you guys really are great!

Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, those people are (and I'm gonna answer the questions I received);

**Majin Maljita,**

**Blood-In-The-Stars,**

**Lillian Rose,**

**darkphoniex245,**

**ChibiBazooka,**

**GothicBlacre,**

**Swift stales,**

**darxo,**

**Shinyoko,**

**Vanetia1,**

**coachzgrl19,**

**sesshomaru's koi;** I'm sorry but your going to have to be patient and find out, I can't give the story away to you. But don't worry; I will answer all questions in good time. Thanks for reading.

**Scorponis,**

**Aneriangel,**

**jewelofbeauty;** Goku let Bulma go alone because Vegeta threatened (with the image thing) that if Goku interfered then he would hurt Trunks. Goku can't stop Bulma going because of that same reason. Oh, and it wouldn't fit with my plot ((smiles))

**naruto'sbabygirl,**

**Sai Ya Xiao Jie.**

Til the next chapter, and thanks again!

Love of Vegeta


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wish...

**Chapter 10**

**Love of Vegeta**

Vegeta was shaking, looking down at the unconscious woman beneath him. He'd been too rough... shit! What the fuck was wrong with him? Why had he let himself get carried away?

The moon was gone now... it was morning? He couldn't remember anything... well, no details. Passion, lust, desire… then blood, pain, screams... and finally; fulfilment. His Oozaru instincts had overtaken him. He never knew that would happen... but it did. Why did he care? He'd done it before... but never to such an extreme... not with her. But why was she any different? Fuck, he shouldn't be feeling this! But he was... No! Why was he lying to himself, of course he was feeling it! Feeling what? What the fuck was going on? He felt like his insides were fighting one another.. what? That didn't make sense... pathetic, he'd lost control. That was it. And now he was trying to rationalise it.. why bother? He didn't care what others thought.. he never did, he was free now. No need...

Her breathing was shallow... Her body still in the same position he had left her. She was bleeding.. he'd cut her, probably with his ki. Her skin was red in some places, burnt when he'd powered up no doubt. Bites, bruises.. definitely a few broken bones...

She had fallen unconscious several times last night... he remembered hitting her, forcing her to wake. Sometimes he had just continued, and she had woken some minutes later... or was it hours? He didn't know. He hadn't cared about her... Had he given her a second thought? Was she even _there?_

Yes. He had wanted her to hurt.. to be broken... he wanted to torture her... if only she had been stronger, he could have done so much more...

And then sometimes she hadn't been there, and he imagined the face of his long hated rival writhing in pain beneath him... and than it had been the very pale lizard that had destroyed his home and life. Kakkarott.. Frieza... Why had he seen them? Not fucking them, at least, he didn't think he was. He had just been hurting them. Killing them... But then he had realised he was killing the woman. But she wasn't dead... but she nearly had been.

She wasn't hurt that bad... not seriously hurt. So why was he thinking so hard about it? Did he regret it? No... no he didn't regret it.. he had enjoyed it.. he wanted to do it again... It's just that.. was he really in control? He wanted this, but what if the only reason for that was the spell in his head? Would the _real_ him want this? Would Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans, be doing this if it weren't for the parasite in his mind? He wanted to be himself, not some freak spell's toy. He wanted to be in control of himself... What if he got rid of it, would he still want this? Was there a way to...

The woman made no sound when he pulled her up by her arm, lifting her up like she weighed no less than a helium balloon. She flopped lifelessly over his shoulder. Her skin was freezing... And? He didn't care...

He made an effort to be careless when carrying her lifeless form back to Capsule Corps, occasionally allowing her head to hit an odd branch or tree. He didn't care about her…

He walked through the trees and bushes, following last night's footsteps. Running.. fear.. anger.. screams.. pain... and lust.. pure uncontrolled lust. A rush of memories greeted him with every footstep he uncovered. Every broken branch or misplaced leaf brought it all back in rushes…

A broken twig besides his bare foot... a tree split down the middle, the trunk torn into two, each half folding over in opposite directions... He'd done that looking for her.. why he didn't know...

Memories ran through his mind like a movie being broken up into tiny fragments and played back in a messy order. He was hitting the woman, then he was removing his chest armour outside the GR... then he was running on bare foot through the forest.. then the moon.. then the woman's crying body thrashing against his chest. Countless tidal waves of pure unadulterated passion as he roared his release over and over, endless screams of agony spurring on his desire for blood, for pain...

And then the fantastic sensation of every barrier he'd ever known, of walls he never knew existed shattering into negligible pieces, tearing away the very last shred of _their_ control, of all control that limited him, even his own control. It felt like his very soul had been released, every hidden or denied feeling surfacing, the taste of the ultimate freedom setting his entire being on fire for those few precious moments as he climaxed. But it was never enough, never satisfied him, he had to have it again, and every time he did the pure bliss would increase tenfold, as the woman's exhausted and injured body would suffer the brunt of his disappearing control over and over.

But then over twenty years experience as a soldier told him to stop. This amount of pleasure was not allowed, there were things he should be doing... But there were no more combat assignments, he realised, no training for any threats to the Earth. No, there was nothing to bring him from his desires... for the first time in his life.. there was nothing stopping him...

The same thought had managed to rouse him from his endless fit of passion; there was always something that needed to be done.. what was it? He remembered his body trembling as he fought to regain some control, just so he could think. His hands had dug trenches into the solid as his body shook from withdrawal of the addictive freedom he needed to feel again. And then, the now dying and imprisoned part of his mind reminded him of just _who_ the now silent and almost dead woman beneath him _was_. It was his wife... it was.. _Bulma_. That single meaningless word managed the strength to overcome the raging animal inside of him, and just for a single second... everything that was happening, what he was feeling, seemed so... Why _was_ he doing this? Because he wanted this, or was he just led to believe he wanted this? Was he happy before? Happier than he was now?

Capsule Corps. He had reached it already. He flew up to the window of one of the building's many sleeping chambers, forcing open the balcony doors and carrying the woman inside. The woman didn't move a muscle when he dropped her onto the bed, but she was still breathing.

Suddenly he was attacked by a severe spell of dizziness. Heat beneath his forehead, aches in his shoulders, arms and legs. He was exhausted… when had he last slept? Two nights before he took the woman in the kitchen... he shouldn't be this tired... but it never felt like he had slept, mostly because of the nightmares that plagued his subconscious.

He moved to the window, shut the balcony doors and drew the curtains. Darkness covered everything, covered and protected him from all eyes, allowing him to travel where no one, no one but he may travel. Allowed him to think.

He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at her body. Out of everything that had affected him in his life, she had affected him the most. The impact she had made... he had changed so much for her. The man she demanded, the man he had been forced to be, totally different to what he _was_. He felt like he was locked up, just being what she wanted him to be. The man she had wanted, it wasn't him. He had fitted and moulded himself, changed himself drastically just so he could have her, because he had wanted her, more than anything. More than she would ever know. But that was just it, it was all an act. He had treated it all like a game, when it should have been so much more than that. He shouldn't have had to change, no one should have to change that much, not even when that change was supposed to be for the good, because, in the end, it just made things so much worse. He couldn't pretend to her.. or to himself forever. He wasn't what he seemed to be.. she knew that. He was... a monster. He didn't deserve love... he didn't deserve her.

His whole life he was constantly being changed, he had changed so much so many times. Changed for his father, changed for Frieza, changed for her. He had changed so much he couldn't even remember what he had changed _from_. Who was he? Was this it? Was this the man he was supposed to be, was this what he should have been?

Controlled and change.. it was all his life had consisted of. Living up to the expectations of others, or fitting into the roles they gave him. And yet he had never controlled anyone. Any possible control he might have had over his Father, by becoming the Saiyan King, was stripped away by another... Frieza. And then, the control that he should have been allowed, that he had been training for ever since the destruction of his home, the control he had wanted so desperately over the creature who had shattered his entire life, was taken away by a third class.

And then he met her. The control she had exhibited over him was unbelievable, to everyone and even to himself. Was he really that weak? To be controlled by even those not even one millionth of his strength? Was that why it felt so good when he hurt her? For once in his life, he was the one in control. The fact he could do anything he wanted, anything at all, make her do whatever he desired... and she couldn't do anything about it. Kakkarott... he was just as helpless, and it felt so good. He finally had the chance to be whatever he wanted to be... do whatever he wanted to do. No roles to play, and no one to stop him. Why was that so wrong?

But he had reached a wall yet again. For just how much control could he claim when he didn't even know if it were he who was exhibiting it? Was it just the Wizard's spell controlling _him?_ But how could he give it up? It had felt so good, felt so good hurting her, being in control...

_You need to escape. Escape from these feelings, from these thoughts.. you have to have to have it once more, just one more time..._

But it wouldn't be enough; he wanted to feel it forever. No. He had to sacrifice this fantasy, it wasn't going to make everything better. There was always the feeling afterwards, the longing, the pain when he could no longer have it...

_But then, when you did feel it, the pleasure was unimaginable..._

But it was only fleeting...

_But it felt so good. There was no hopelessness, no need to be better than anyone, no responsibility, no fear, no shame._

But afterwards those feelings would always return tenfold--

_But then so would the pleasure._

He could either live with these feelings and sacrifice this control, this... drug, or..

_Or you can take it, take the fantastic release it provides.._

But constantly suffer its withdrawal. But he couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of the control, of the freedom he felt. But he didn't have control... he was being controlled. Although he loved it... he feared it. He didn't want to live not knowing if what he was doing was what he wanted or not. But…

_There is nothing that makes you want to give it up, is there? What is there here? Without this, you're nothing but a prince of a dead race.. second to a third class... unworthy, inadequate, inferior... weak. But now, now you are strong. You are you again, and not Kakkarott, nor anyone, can stop you. You are what you have always wanted to be._

But the woman--

_Is she worth loosing the ultimate freedom? No, she isn't what you want... she made you believe that. She controlled you, made you something you're not... made you weak. It is her influence that is making you believe this is wrong, but it isn't wrong... she is not in your body, she has not had your experience, no one else knows better than you what is the best decision for you._

"And you have had my experience! You're nothing but Babadi's spell controlling my thoughts! You feed on my experiences, but you have not lived them!" There was silence, and then he could suddenly feel another's presence in the room. He saw its body clearly and yet... it was pitch black in the room... navy blue spandex, white chest armour with gold flaps at the waist, a scouter covering his left eye. Thick black spiky hair rose in the shape of a flame from his head, beginning from the widows peak on his forehead. The image of himself looked at him through dark angular eyes. No, impossible...

_Yes I have lived them. You think that Babadi's spell is doing all this?_ the figure smirked. _The parasite is only allowing you to be what you truly are. It is making you face the things that have happened in your life, don't you see? It is the experiences we have in life that make us who we are, and hiding them away has only made you something you are not. It has made you weak._

"I am only weak because I am allowing myself to be controlled!"

_No! Don't you feel it? Haven't you noticed? You are strong now, much stronger than before! I know you have realised. That is why you were so confident in front of Kakkarott, wasn't it? You are now the strongest warrior in the universe! The spell has done that, by making you face your life! The power has always been there, inside of you, but you could never unleash it. How could you have ever expected to know your true power, when you did not even know your true self? This is your true self, embrace it! And you will finally receive the power promised to you since your childhood!_

"How can this be my true self! If I took this infernal spell away I would not be this strong!"

_No, you would still be as strong if you would just accept this is who you are! The spell did not give you this power, it only allowed you to realise it! You could not have done it on your own, you would not allow it, but now... now you see, don't you? You have already been given your past and you dealt with it! That is what has given you the power you wield now, but there is so much more there inside of you!_

"So... so if I did continue like this.."

_You would be unbeatable!_

"Yes... I would.. but Kakkarott.. what if he interfered?"

_Then you will kill him. He can not stop you, he thinks he can but he can't._

"What do you mean?"

_The dragonballs. He thinks that by getting rid of the spell--_

"No! I will stop him!"

_No need. The parasite is useless to us now. You have already accepted your past, you already have the power. If it were to go now, nothing would change. This is who you are, who you're supposed to be. The spell only let you realise that. And now, you do realise. Let them waste their wish on ridding the spell, then no one will be able to stop you!_

Vegeta smirked. "Yes... no one."

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for the extra day wait but there was a problem on the site yesterday and I couldn't log in, or leave any reviews for that matter.

Okay, Eva I'm sorry if you didn't mean for your review to be offensive, but I really think you could have worded it better than;

_"This story is really crazy-- "Love of Vegeta"- its fucking sadistic and im waiting for things to cheer up-- vegeta would never do this to bulma or trunks."_

I don't know, to me it didn't sound all that nice. The fact that the review was anonymousalso made me think it was meant to be offensive. Although, before leaving the A/N on the last chapter, I asked my friend and my sister what they thought, and both agreed with me that it was not a nice comment. However, I know it is hard sometimes to not sound offensive when typing things, as there is nothing to help the reader know what the meaning or mood behind the words are.

So, I'm sorry for my last comment, but I do hope that in future you will try to word your reviews more carefully. Other than that, thank you for reading.

RIGHT, now to give my praise to all you lovely folks who reviewed the last chapter! They are (questions will also be answered);

**darkphoniex245,**

**Swift tales,**

**Lillian Rose**; I knew I'd get someone asking me that! Okay, she was hoping that Goku would sense that Vegeta was temporarily apart from her and Trunks so it would be safe for him to transport to Trunks and then to her without endangering their lives. But, Goku couldn't sense Trunks' ki because it was really weak, so he didn't know if Vegeta was with Trunks or not. BTW, I read your fic (forgot its name) I wanted to review but the site wouldn't let me, but I'll give it a review when I find it again! Thank you!

**Majin Maljita**,

**PaperThinWalls**; Wow! Big, big, big review! Thanks! Oh, and I'd love to see a picture connected to this story, so of course you can draw one! Check my profile for a link to a pic my friend drew for this fic!

**Vanteia1**; Umm I don't know what you mean. Vegeta and Bulma are bonded in this, maybe I should have involved it more in this story. Thanks for the review anyway!

**Leelo77**,

**megs626**,

**Scorponis**; Do you mean that you want a short summary of the next chapter at the end of each? That's a good idea.. hmm... or maybe I like leaving you in suspense! Heh, sometimes I don't even know what I'm gonna write!

**jewelofbeauty**,

**Sai Ya Xiao Jie,**

**HermioneMalfoy08**; Heh, I'll assume all those questions were rhetorical! Do you read Harry Potter fanfiction? My sis; 'darxo' writes those.

**Blood-In-The-Stars**,

**Eva**,

**Aneriangel**; Yep, you got it right!

**Jita'sQueen.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone! Till the next chappie!

Love of Vegeta


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ring, ring Hello? Owner of DB/Z/GT? Nope, sorry; wrong number.

**Chapter 11**

**_Love of Vegeta_**

The air was cool on his face, yet to be warmed by the slowly rising sun highlighting the clouds in the east. He took a deep breath, savouring the refreshing coolness that rushed through his windpipe and filled his lungs.

Vegeta strode down the desolate streets of West City. It was Sunday, and judging by the position on the sun, it was early. Discarded packets and paper food wrapping made a racket on their way down the street, thrown this way and that by the strong early morning breeze. His son's unconscious form was slumped over his shoulder, his lavender locks ruffled slightly in the wind, and a trail of dried blood running down his chin.

Vegeta would have to heal the boy soon, but first he needed to find the human he would use to begin his son's training. He smirked. He would teach his boy a thing or two about his heritage.

The city was empty, Vegeta had yet to come across any life in the area save the few street cats that prowled around the dark alleys, pillaging through garbage for unwanted scraps of meat. Suddenly, Vegeta's sensitive hearing made out the deep breathing of a beggar, slumped with his back against a large yellow dumpster, his lap covered with torn newspaper pages and the sides of a cardboard box.

As Vegeta approached the alley, the putrid stench of rotten produce and stale urine attacked his nostrils. He recoiled slightly, snarling and just managing to refrain from pinching his nose. He stepped back away from the odour, summoning his ki into a barrier around his body and condensing the fresh air tightly around himself, before returning to the slumped figure resting contentedly against the cool steel of the dumpster.

He adjusted his glove and snatched the beggar up by the scruff of his collar. The foul man started and shouted out, his voice low and raspy. Vegeta sent a swift chop to the back of his neck and the man was silent, his head drooping forward. Vegeta held the beggar by his grey tattered shirt at arms length, rising into the air.

He rose above the buildings, collecting his thoughts and reminding himself of his next plan of action, before his power flared around him in a silver aura, and he shot off through the air in the direction of the sun.

Soon the mounds of silver known as the Capsule Corp buildings came into view. Vegeta passed by the first, much larger one and to the smaller of the two. His power vanished and he landed on his feet in the back yard. Suddenly a thought came to him, and he looked over at the twelve foot wall that separated them from the woman's parents' building.

He unlocked and opened the door to the GR, throwing his two burdens inside and shutting the door afterwards. He ran a hand through his hair, and hovered up into the air once more, bounding over the huge wall into the gardens of the building next door. The sweet aroma of freshly cut grass greeted him from the coloured garden of roses and carnations. Vegeta immediately saw who he was looking for.

A security guard began making his way towards him, his hand reaching into his breast pocket to grip the revolver beneath. The man was within twenty meters when he realised who he was, and his hand quickly shot from beneath his jacket.

"Mr. Vegeta," he greeted, nodding his head. Vegeta's eyes zeroed in on the steel handcuffs which clattered from his black leather belt, and he waited for the approaching guard to reach him. Thin brown tresses stuck out from the sides of the man's navy hat, his heavy clothing making every one of the guard's steps look like an effort.

"Nice handcuffs." Vegeta gestured to the silver hoops at the man's waist. "May I borrow them?" The guard looked down at his cuffs, and back up at the shorter man before him, smiling at the believed joke.

"Heh, sorry sir, I can't do that." Vegeta smirked, clenching the fist at his side.

"That's too bad." The man's gaze lowered to his fist, and back up at Vegeta. His hand shot to his breast pocket, but he was suddenly attacked by a solid punch in his jaw, the strength behind the blow smashing his head to the side and snapping his neck. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

"Oops, guess I hit him too hard." Vegeta leaned over and pulled the cuffs free from the guard's belt. "Oh well, I suppose he will have no more use for these."

Yes, he'd found them. There had been two hidden within the cupboards of the medical wing. He rolled the two pale green beans around his palm with his thumb, making his way to the guestroom where he'd put the woman.

He opened the door and entered. There she was, still in the same position he'd left her early that morning. Just looking at her, and he could practically taste the pleasure he'd taken from her last night. And he did intend to do it again, just not now. First, he had to attend to his son. He was, after all, his would be heir to the throne of Vegetasei. He was a Saiyan Prince, and the royal and legendary blood that flowed through his veins was enough to overlook his minor deficiencies. _They_ were easily fixed.

He clasped the one steel cuff around her wrist, and attached the other around the bed post, just in case she woke up while he was attending to the boy. He couldn't afford to let her interfere, she could ruin everything. He would have to keep them apart. It would weaken them both, and it would be easier for him. He was not denying that the woman had mental strength. Too bad that every other aspect --apart from her beauty, he had to admit-- was useless, and weak. Whereas his son.. he was definitely weak minded, but his physical strength and heritage were invaluable.

Vegeta shut the door behind him made his way down stairs. Glass crunched beneath his boots as he crossed the kitchen and left via the back door.

He opened the GR door, stepping inside and leaning down by his son's unconscious form. Placing his hand behind his head, Vegeta tipped the boy's head back and pushed one of the sensu beans to the back of his throat. He heard him swallow, and stood, waiting for the boy to awaken…

Trunks moaned, suddenly aware that he was awake. He opened his eyes and watched the blackness fade away to reveal the stony face of his father standing above him. He flinched when Vegeta reached down, but instead of being struck, he was instead pulled up onto his feet. Trunks opened his eyes and stared in fear at the man in front of him, when he suddenly heard a moan from his right. He turned his head and saw a strange man sprawled out on the floor. His clothes were tattered and black with dirt, his hair matted with grime and plastered to his face.

"W-who's he?" Trunks managed to ask after finding his voice. He recoiled slightly when Vegeta stretched his hand out to clasp his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze… just like he used to. He stared at his father's eyes, but was met only with a black emotionless void.

"He will be a very important first step to your training." Trunks frowned and turned his head to look at the man who was slowly regaining consciousness. He was turned around to fully face the grubby man when Vegeta pushed him gently on his back. _What was going on?_

"W-what do you want me to do?" he asked shakily, a terrible sinking feeling washing over him. He turned his head to look at his father, who was looking ahead at the man on the floor, a mask of cold contempt cemented on his features.

"Destroy him." Trunks spun round.

"What!" he asked, backing away. "I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong!" Vegeta smirked, stepping forward and capturing his shoulder.

"It is not wrong, boy. In fact, it is completely normal. This planet and its pathetic inhabitants have contaminated your mind with their hypercritical and supposedly 'moral' preaching." He pushed him forward a step closer to the unconscious mass on the floor.

"You are a saiyan; this is what you are for, what you are by nature. And that is what you are here to learn. I am going to make you what you should have been."

"Dad please, go back to normal! I don't understand what's going on, I don't understand anything you're doing!" he yelled, grabbing the front of his father's armour and trying to shake him, as though he thought he could shake this new evil from his father's body. Vegeta grabbed him by his shoulders, holding him tightly, restraining him.

"Enough! Don't get me mad." The threat that suddenly darkened his father's face spoke volumes. Trunks' breath became caught in his throat as he saw something in those fathomless black orbs. Death, blood, carnage… and.. it seemed he enjoyed it?

He was suddenly shoved forwards to stand by the dirty man, who was stirring and moaning on the floor.

"One quick blast is all it takes, boy, and the body will be incinerated. Quick and painless, there won't be a single piece of him left." Trunks couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but stare at the man at his feet. He couldn't believe what was happening; it was all happening so fast. Had he missed something? Where had all of this come from?

"Now, brat!" his father commanded. Suddenly the man's eyes opened. The man gasped and his eyes darted around the room franticly, landing on Trunks.

"W-where am I! What happened?" He stuffed his hands beneath him and sat up. "Who hit me! You'd better-"

"SHUT UP!" Something close to a whimper sounded from the man's throat as his eyes snapped over to Vegeta. "Keep quiet, or I shall shut you up myself!" The threat seething from his words and pooling in his eyes was enough; the man fell silent.

"Brat you'd better do as I say or I will do it myself! And I'll make sure it is slow and painful." Trunks began to quiver, but made no move to do as his father told him. How could he? How was he supposed to kill someone, take a life? It was wrong… he.. he couldn't…

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" asked the gruff and raspy voice of the man at his feet. The man was trembling slightly on the floor, looking at him, boldly stealing quick glances at Vegeta. But Vegeta's attention was not on the smelly man, but on him. He could feel his eyes sear into his back as he stood frozen. An almost inaudible growl rumbled from behind him and suddenly the tingling buzz of his father's energy tickled his skin. Trunks snapped his eyes shut tight, bracing himself for the blast, as it was all he could do, and hoping it wouldn't be enough to hurt him seriously.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream rung in his ears, and several flecks of a warm liquid splattered his face. Trunks opened his eyes and felt his heart stop at the sight before him. The man was now covered in dark blood which was spurting from the man's severed arm. The remaining stub was burnt and flailing madly as the man screamed and screamed. Trunks stumbled back as more blood squirted from the wound, when suddenly his back hit something, and a hand gripped his shoulder.

"See how much pain he is in?" Vegeta whispered into his ear. "You could have prevented that. Now... Are you going to end his life? Or are you going to sit by watch as your disobedience earns him another severed limb?" Trunks tried to release the breath that was caught in his throat, but it wouldn't come loose. He choked, the air rushing out of his lungs, tears falling from his eyes as he stared transfixed at the bloodied flailing body on the floor. Prolonged agonising screams were tearing from the man's throat and attacking his ear drums relentlessly.

He distantly became aware of the grip disappearing from his shoulder and suddenly Vegeta was standing above the screaming man.

"NO DAD! PLEASE.. DON'T!" but it was too late. Several horrid cracks split through the air as Vegeta's boot slammed down on the man's ribcage. Blood gurgled in the man's throat and poured in thin streams from his mouth. Trunks felt his knees shake and buckle beneath him, his breathing short and rapid. He folded to his knees, leaning forward onto his hands and choking on the sobs that racked his body.

"He is still alive." His father's voice came from at his side. "Are you going to end his pain? Or is this not enough for you?" Trunks couldn't speak but instead continued to cry, watching in blurred vision as the tears fell from his eyes.

"No? Fine, but don't think you will go unpunished.. And neither will your mother." Trunks froze.

"She didn't do anything!" he yelled, his head snapping up.

"Obviously she has. If she hadn't, you would have killed that fool by now. She has made you weak." Trunks lowered his head, jamming his eyes shut. Vegeta took a step closer to him. "So, it's your choice. Do wish for your mother to bare the same fate as him?" Trunks shook, breathing deeply…

He couldn't…

Trunks ground his teeth, clenching his left fist. He slowly raised the other upwards to face the bloodied body ahead of him. Golden energy shot from his palm and engulfed the man. He watched his body melt and turn black, before exploding into millions of smouldering tiny particles and disappearing into the air.

He lowered his head and collapsed onto the cold hard floor, loud cries and sobs choking from his throat and convulsing his body.

A hand gripped his shoulder softly.

"You are a Saiyan Prince."

* * *

Hey y'all! Hope this chappie was okay, thanks for the great reviews! Tonight's hall of fame are;

**Tiger Ace**; Thanks for telling me about the lyrics, I removed them. Although, I do think it is really unfair that authors have had their accounts deleted because of this. I hate dhaving to delete the lyrics from my stories... Anyway, glad you are enjoying this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Swift Tales**; thanks for correcting me there, I edited the chapter. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Lillian Rose**; Thank you! Ugh, I hate star wars!

**Vanetia1**; when Vegeta bit Bulma's neck in this fic, it wasn't bonding. They are already bonded. Vegeta is just being a sadist bastard, and biting her neck over the mark of their bonding hurts Bulma both physicaly and emotionly, that's why he did it. Have I cleared a few thing up? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**darkphoniex245**; Thank you! Glad you enjoyed!

**ChibiBazooka**; thanks for your review! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

**Majin Maljita**; I know, I feel sorry for Bulma too, but I'll rid myself of my guilt by posting a non-angst BV next! Yeah, vegeta is getting wierder by the minute! Lol, thanks for your review!

**Blood-In-The-Stars**; I'm glad someone feels bad for Vegeta, I'm trying to make it so that the readers feel a certain amount of empathy for him, whilst at the same time hate him. I hate babadi too. Lol, thanks for the review!

**soaringphoenix86**; Okay, in respone to your questions; I am going to let you decide if Vegeta is talking to his evil self or the spell implanted in his mind. I like people to make their own assumptions when reading. It will be revealed later though. You will see soon if Vegeta is the strongest. The bond did affect Vegeta in the begining, when he was first being controled (I think I mentioned the bond in Vegeta's little confession) but from now on I don't think the bond will affect Vegeta much... I shall have to come up with an answer to that! Thanks for reminding me! About Bra, well I am still deciding if I'm going to make her show up a little earlier, but I'm not quite sure... Thanks for your review!

**Mighty Agamemnon**; Thank you! Goku will get his chance to avenge Bulma soon!

**Aneriangel**; Like I said before; you have to make your own assumption, that's the fun in reading; never knowing fully what is going on. Everything will be revealded by the end of the story, though (I hope). Thanks for your review, enjoy the rest of the story!

**Eva**; thanks for your review, and I'm sorry that I went a little over the top with your review. It's just so hard to know the emotion behind the comments, you know? It just comes to me as blank text and I've got to guess wether it is positive or negetive. But thank you for reading, and I'm glad you do enjoy my fic!

**Scorponis**; I hope too that I don't get WB anytime soon! Thank you for reading, and I'm glad that you see this as original. I also aren't a fan of those PWP fics. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Oceanwarrior**; Aww, thank you! Really, I'm not that good of writer. I've read a lot of authors' work, and their talent far exceeds my own. But thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**coachzgrl19**; thanks a lot, glad you're still reading! Enjoy the rest of the fic!

Well, till the next chapter everyone! BTW, this is the last chapter I have written. Chapter 12 is half complete, and I hope to be updating it soon, but updates will be slower than what they have been. Thanks a lot for the amazing respone, and for reading and helping me improve this story!

C'ya!

Love,

_Love of Vegeta_

PS; what would you say if I put a lemon into this fic? I mean; if I made it work? I'm a little unsure as I've never posted off a lemon before... Tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm sorry these AN's are so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball/Z. I'm not going to disclaim GT, as in my view it has nothing to do with my story or of the great anime created by Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter 12**

**Love of Vegeta**

_xxx_

A tug on his arm, a hand pushing his back, a gruff voice urging him forwards. Walls either side of him were zooming past, the floor underneath his feet moving back in the opposite direction to which he was facing. He watched his jelly-like legs stumble forward as he was pushed on his back. Suddenly there was a tightness on his neck and a coolness on his belly as a hand plucked him from the moving floor, holding him by the back of his shirt.

"If you won't walk on your own you will have to be carried." He distantly heard from behind him. Trunks gave into the resilience of his muscles, and allowed his body to fall limp in his father's grip. His head dropped forwards. He stared at the purple carpet flowing underneath. Trunks felt his eyes begin to droop, his vision disappearing in and out of focus.

Red… a large red mark on his torso dominated all attention, drawing him in. He felt his eyes being tugged into its crimson centre, the red growing and growing. Suddenly, all he could see was red. It was everywhere! Then a horrendous scream gushed into his ears, pulling his mind towards the source.

There it was, a flailing mass of limbs shrieking and thrashing and floundering on a cold steel floor. A fountain of red sprouted from a wound, filling the room with crimson. The liquid suddenly allied with the surrounding red, spewing fourth and enveloping him in a merciless sea of scarlet.

The squirming body appeared through the thick pool, forever shooting the deadly liquid from its wound. Trunks felt the liquid rushing into his ears, mouth and nose, entering his lungs and drowning him. He squirmed and spluttered. He had to stop it, he couldn't breath! He felt his arm being tugged upwards, his fist opening into a palm directed at the flailing mass producing the merciless sea of blood.

Energy burst from his palm in a golden stream of light, colliding with the thrashing body. An endless howl of agony erupted from its mouth as the blast impacted. Its skin melted from the bone, the whole body on fire and crumbling to ashes before his very eyes.

Trunks screamed as the man he'd just incinerated reappeared, his face murderous, inches from his own. Two hands grabbed him fiercely by his shoulders, the fingers digging into his flesh. Trunks writhed in the grip, as the two hands dragged him deeper and deeper into the sea of blood, shaking his body vigorously. He squirmed and thrashed under the unmovable grip, when he was suddenly struck across the face by what felt like a slab of brick.

His eyes snapped open, his father's sharp face filling his field of vision. Vegeta's hand was drawn back.

"What the fuck's wrong with you!" he yelled. Trunks felt his body tremble, tiny whimpers escaping from his mouth as the repercussion of his nightmare racked his body. A face behind his father caught his attention. Lavender hair sat askew atop the eight-year-old's head. Frightened sapphire eyes stared back at him, glistening with the moisture which formed thin trails down his cheeks.

Trunks moved his eyes from his reflection and looked around. He was in his bathroom. Trunks heard his father sigh, and saw him reach out to grab a washcloth which was folded over the edge of the sink. He turned on the hot water tap, and soaked the cloth in the warm liquid. Trunks closed his eyes as his father wiped his face.

When he'd finished, Trunks opened them and watched the slightly blood stained cloth as his father rinsed it, and proceeded to wash where the sleeves of his spandex ended.

He stood there, motionless, as his father undressed him and gently moved and positioned his body so he could change him into his pyjamas. He felt his eyes begin to droop again…

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back in his bed, his ceiling, covered in a detailed mural of the heavens, of beautiful winged children flying and sleeping on the clouds of heaven, smiling-- staring down at him. Trunks remembered the same decor from when he was a small child; about three or four. He had told his mother several times that he was too old for such things, and that she should paint over it… she never did.

But something was different about the angel-winged children who glared down at him from atop their mounds of fluffy white cloud. Their eyes were a different hue, the shade of blue now cold and cutting. Their smiles seemed artificial, like they were only masking the true emotion which he could now plainly read in their painted eyes.

Hate.

He saw it, embroidered upon their delicate features. Their hatred hidden by an innocent face, they glared down at him, judging him, staring down at him in an accusatory manner. Their tiny bows, with their deadly sharpened heart ended arrows, were directed towards him, seeking his soul, the soul which had now become tainted with sin. He watched them, observing how their angelic and infantile bodies seemed to guard the gates of heaven, keeping them forever shut and out of his reach….. and he realised.

He was going to hell.

Leather finger tips suddenly touched his cheek, pushing his face to the right. His father was still there; looking at him. He had been for a long time. His face, as ever, was unreadable. But Trunks watched him hesitate, the pupils of his father's eyes twitching as he thought and examined his face. Then, after a long pause, his father ended the suspenseful silence.

"We will continue our training tomorrow." He left… The door was shut.

Trunks stared at the door, not really seeing it. Darkness filtered into his vision, blacking out the sunlight that seeped in through the cracks in the curtains. His body relaxed and his head lolled back onto his pillow, but the nightmares which awaited him ensured a less than discomforting sleep.

_xxx_

Vegeta stepped out of his son's room and shut the door behind him. He stood with his back to the door, thinking…

A picture of his son's young and frightened little face surfaced in his mind, his eyes spilling tears, his body trembling and his expression horrified and terrified at the same time… helplessness.. terror.. pain.. all present in his eyes…

He reminded him of something… of someone... But _who?_

Vegeta closed his eyes. He'd seem the exact same expression before… a face of someone important.. it must have been, for it to have made such an impact on him, and for it to have fixed itself in his memory like this…

It couldn't have been one of the aliens whose planet he had purged… they had been meaningless to him. He wouldn't have remembered. He never paid that much attention to them anyway, let alone _cared_. But if it wasn't one of them… who could it have been? One of Frieza's soldiers? No, he was sure he'd _never_ seen such an expression on any of _their_ faces before…

Argh, forget it! He growled. It wasn't important.

He turned and melted the metal of the door handle with his energy, sealing the door shut. It wouldn't keep _him_ in, but it would keep _her_ out.

Vegeta felt a yawn begin to build up, but caught himself just in time. He placed a hand on his forehead to stop the momentary blurriness of his vision, and sighed. He needed to sleep, he knew that. But why was he so tired? He hadn't slept for about five days… but he shouldn't be this tired.

Vegeta did a quick recount of all the decent energy losses he'd suffered during the past week. He'd trained in the gravity chamber for most of the night before the little escapade with the woman in the kitchen.. Actually, he'd trained _all_ night and through to the next day, until he realised that the woman had disappeared… with Kakkarott. He'd then lost a decent amount of energy after the woman returned.. He had completely lost it then, and had flown halfway around the world, venting his anger on the first unsuspecting human female he came across…

Then, yesterday, he had powered up in preparation for the expected conflict with Kakkarott... which never occurred. And then last night, he had used up a significant amount of power under the high gravity he'd subjected his son to, and then on hunting down the woman. Last night had taken a surprising amount of his strength, he realised. It had felt, in many ways, like he had transformed. The fatigue he was suffering now was very similar to the exhaustion normally experienced after returning from Oozaru form…

Vegeta felt another yawn building up, which he again stifled. He reached up and massaged his temples wearily. There was still a few things that needed attending to.

He walked down a flight of stairs, deciding not to use up any more energy than necessary. He finally reached the bottom, realising just how much time it took to walk down from the top floor. He continued along the corridors and was just about to reach the kitchen when he remembered. He couldn't leave the woman or brat alone... Kakkarott would surely transport as soon as he felt that he was apart from both of them...

"Dammit!" he yelled, powering up the last reserves of his energy and flying down the corridor. He rocketed up vertically and reached the top floor in an instant. Patience was never one of his virtues.

He kicked open the door to the guestroom he'd left the woman, marching in and seizing her body up into his arms, braking the cuffs on doing so. He kicked open the balcony doors with the same aggression, and leaped over the railing. The landing was far more painful then he expected, and his feet instantly gave way beneath him and he fell flat onto the floor.

Vegeta sighed into the short blades of grass which tickled his nose, and closed his eyes, vanquishing the desire to submit to his growing exhaustion and lie there for a few hours. The woman was unhurt and lying in his arms which were outstretched above his head, such was the position he had landed.

He gritted his teeth and got to his feet. He made his way over to the Gravity Room but didn't open the door and instead moved to the back, where there was a large fridge-freezer attached to the wall. Bulma had built it in years ago, after she found out about his unusual late hour meals, which usually caused enough noise to awake the entire building.

Vegeta typed in a short code, and the door was opened. He reached into the freezer and remerged with a large sack of ice.

He carried the woman and the huge ice sack to the entrance of the GR, typing in yet more codes which would allow him entry to the inside.

Once inside, he placed the woman so she was resting with her back against the wall and stepped over to the controls. He bent down and opened the small cupboard underneath used for storing tools and manuals for the gravity controls. There were also some cloths, which Bulma kept in there to wipe the grime off her hands and face after repairing the GR, and also a bucket.

He grabbed the cloths and bucket and walked over to the crimson liquid which was splattered all over the far end of the room. He placed the bucket on the floor and emptied the contents of the sac into it. He closed his eyes and reached deep inside himself to gather energy into his hand. Upon doing so, he placed his palm against the steel bucket, and the heat of his power soon turned the ice into water.

He gladly fell to his knees, closing his eyes tight and trying to recover some strength. This was becoming ridiculous; his energy shouldn't be disappearing so quickly!

He forced himself to remain alert, grabbed one of the cloths he'd dropped and began to mop up the blood which was sprayed over a large area of the floor, and even on the wall. But the mess had been necessary, it needed to be gory. It would strengthen the brat's immunity.

Vegeta leaned over and scrubbed the floor, becoming more and more agitated the longer it took.

_Some fucking Prince, _he snarled, rinsing the crimson cloth in the bucket of water and ringing it of the extra liquid. But it was necessary for all the blood to be gone when he next brought his son in here, he didn't want the boy to remain fixed on this one meaningless death forever. He had to make it so the beggar earthling had never even existed.

An almost inaudible moan from behind him quickly drew his attention. He turned his head slightly to observe the woman. She was still unconscious after the morning's escapades, which was hardly a surprise after what he had put her through. Most of the night was still a blur, but the scraps of memory he did manage to recover were enough for him to realise his folly. He had been much too reckless, it was inexcusable. He was surprised she was still alive…

He finished mopping up the crimson mess that soiled the floor and stepped outside. He flung the bucket and cloths up into the air and obliterated both with a blast of energy, deciding that his pride wouldn't be able to compensate for any extra cleaning, but realising too late that his body couldn't compensate for any extra energy usage. He stumbled to the floor, landing face first in the grass for the second time. He rolled over onto his back and gazed at the bright blue sky. The sun was almost directly over head now, symbolising it was near noon. He sighed and shut his eyes, pausing for just a second before forcing himself to sit upright.

He stared at the back of the Capsule Corp building, the building which had been his home for the past thirteen years…

The back door which led to the kitchen was gone, revealing the inside which was in complete shambles. If he looked higher, he could see the woman's bedroom. The balcony doors had been thrown off and the inside was in utter chaos. He remembered after the night in the kitchen retiring from training to acquire some necessary provisions, only to realise that the woman's presence had disappeared. He couldn't sense her ki, meaning she was either unconscious, somewhere too far away or… dead. But what had perhaps scared him the most was the fact that he couldn't sense her _at all._ The part of his mind which her presence had always occupied was empty. But how was that possible? The bond they had could not be destroyed… Unless she was…

Dead.

Vegeta now knew that the woman was indeed alive, but he remembered the anger and fear he had experienced when he thought that that was not the case. He'd reduced the woman's bedroom to something similar to a war zone looking for her, refusing to believe the fact which had seemed so obviously true at the time.

But the woman was alive... and he was alive… So why couldn't he sense her? All he could sense was… him. The side of him he was becoming, the side which he had become. There wasn't a sign of her, or of the weak fool he had been. Maybe…

Maybe the woman wasn't bonded to him… perhaps it was his.. old self.. the weak side of him she was bonded to. And now that that side of him was gone… so was she.

Vegeta shut his eyes tight. So, she never did love _him._ Would never have loved the true him… now he understood. He was pretending, pretending all those years to be the weak fool he was acting, thinking he was happy, thinking he was loved. When really, he wasn't loved. The fake cover he'd been wearing for the last thirteen years… it was him who she loved.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he stood in one fluid motion. He stepped into the gravity room, staring down at the huddled heap resting against the GR wall.

He snatched her up off the floor and flung her over his shoulder, walked out of the GR, and up to one of Capsule Corps bedrooms.

Once inside, he put the woman under the covers of a large king-size bed which occupied a rather large guestroom. He had no idea why the woman had so many guestrooms when she hardly had anyone over, except on the few reunions she held with Kakkarott's family and friends.

Vegeta was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, his knees were aching and his mind was wandering, but he refused to sleep. Not here… not with her. He needed to escape to somewhere, to lose himself and land somewhere peaceful, to be completely disconnected from familiarity. Somewhere he could think and be alone.

But he couldn't leave, couldn't be alone. Not with Kakkarott still there, waiting for the chance to take them as soon as he was apart from both. He could leave one alone, as long as he was with the other. That way, if he was apart from the woman and with the boy, Kakkarott wouldn't transport to the woman in case he hurt the boy. Vegeta liked it this way, he wanted Kakkarott to feel the helplessness he had felt so many times before. To know that _he _was in control, and for Kakkarott to know he could do nothing about it.

But there was one problem, and that was that he was as helpless as Kakkarott. They were at a stale mate. He couldn't do whatever he wanted, he had to stay, trapped in this accursed building with the brat and woman, never allowed to be alone…

NO! He couldn't take it anymore! He was a saiyan! He couldn't remain trapped in this building any longer! He needed to fight, to rid himself of this growing bloodlust which was growing inside of him. This was the reason he had nearly killed the woman last night, he needed to break free! He would settle this feud with Kakkarott once and for all, then he would finally be able to do whatever he wanted!

_Not yet._

Vegeta's eyes snapped upwards. There _he_ was again. Dressed in the customary dark navy spandex, white chest armour with golden flaps above the shoulders and jutting out at the waist. A pink glassed scouter covered_ his_ left eye and fixed onto his ear. _His_ face was emotionless, but stared at him intently through two fathomless coal eyes.

"What? Why not! I have the power now, I can defeat him!"

_You are weak! Look at yourself, you're exhausted! I saw the way you were with the boy, do not think I haven't noticed!_

"I was merely trying to get the boy to obey, I am not becoming weak! I need to fight, to do something! I cannot stay here any longer!"

_Why not? You are letting them get to you, it's because you care for what they feel! Weakness, I see it every time you look at them!_

"Shut up! You dare judge me? You know NOTHING!" His counterpart glared, a morbid expression overcoming _his_ features. Vegeta knew the look too well. Power flaring around _his_ body, _he _raised an arm, palm pointing in the direction of the bed.

Vegeta didn't stop to think of what he was doing, and before he could stop himself he realised he had phased in front of the blast just as it was released. But, instead of impacting, the blast merely vanished as it hit his body, fading out of existence as it were merely an illusion. Vegeta frowned, realising what he had just done. He looked up, expecting to see a smug smirk, but only seeing contempt.

_You will not defeat Kakkarott unless you rid yourself of this repulsive feebleness infecting you._

_His _eyes moved to glare in abhorrence at the woman in the bed behind him.

_Start with **her**._

Vegeta glowered at _him_ as his body faded into nothingness. He whirled round and pulled the sensu bean from inside his glove. He grabbed the woman by her shoulder and pulled her up into sitting position, shoving the bean into her mouth and to the back of her throat.

"WAKE UP, WOMAN!" he yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

_xxx_

* * *

I was tired when writing this, is it obvious? That's probably the reason why the characters were asleep or tired for the whole of this chapter

Oh well, at least it's longer.

BTW, the italic _he, his _and_ him _'s are not italic to give them emphasis, but so that you know that I'm not referring to Vegeta but to the person he is talking to. I don't want to give the person Vegeta is talking to a name, because I want you to make your own assumptions on who Vegeta is talking to. Not that it isn't obvious, but you might see why I decided to do this at the end of the story.

This chapter hasn't got a title because I couldn't think of one

Thanks so much to these wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter;

**Lillian Rose**; No! Hate Star Wars... and Scooby Doo... Anyway, the next chapter will have Bulma in it! Thanks!

**Majin Maljita**; Hurry up girl and write the next chappie for your fic! Thanks for da review!

**darkphoniex245**; Thank you! I think everyone feels sorry for poor Trunksie-poo.

**Sai Ya Xiao Jie**; Hi! I honestly haven't an idea of how long this fic will be, but I don't think it'll be more than 20 chapters long... I think. Thanks for the looong review, and I understand what you're saying about the lemon thing.

**Axalea**; Wow, some one as wierd as me! My mom's trying to get me to see a shrink. I wonder why... I mean, I only think of Vegeta 12 hours a day... and I only dream of him six nights a week. Lol, thanks for the review!

**sabudabu**; Yeah, bad Vegeta is so much cooler than goodie-two-shoes Vegeta, but I love him anyways!

**Swift tales**; Thanks for your review! I hope you continue reading this story! Umm, dunno what else to say!

**ChibiBazooka**; I'm glad my descriptions of blood were detailed enough, then! Lol. Thanks for your review, and I'll try not to make you sick with following chapters! ((mumbles)) _try..._

**Blood-In-The-Stars**; Yay! Glad you still feel a certain amount of pity for Veggie, even if you do hate him slightly. Anyway, hope you found this chapter okay (I've realised that 'enjoy' was the wrong word to use lol)!

**Vanetia1**; Umm, Vegeta would do it so Bulma would enjoy it, even though she would hate the fact that she enjoys it. Do you know what I mean? I don't know if I'm gonna put in a lemon yet though, and if I did it wouldn't be explicit in case I got my account deleted.

**dorothy**; Thanks! I guess I was bored of reading all the lovey-dovey Vegeta stories, so I wanted to write a atory where he was totaly evil. I've read a lot of fics where they make Goku evil, but I've never read one that did the same to Vegeta. I hope you found this chapter okay, anyway!

**soaringphoenix86**; I know what you mean when you say that about Bra, and I think maybe I will, but I'm not so sure yet. I hope I answered your question in this chapter, if not tell me. A lot of people have been asking me that. But anyway thank you for the review.

**Scorponis**; :QUOTE: _"Vegeta's personality seems a bit...split. On the one side he's being the evil, murderous person by making Trunks kill the poor beggar, yet he seems like he at least cares somewhat about his son"_ :END QUOTE: Yes! You got it! Well done!

**leelo77;** Thanks! I'm glad I was succesful in making an impact with the last sentence. Thanks for your review!

**coachzgrl19**; Whoo hoo! Someone said I rock! Lol, thanks!

**Mighty Agamemnon**; ((smiles)) I guess you like the lemon idea then? Thanks.

**naruto'sbabygirl;** In answer to your questions; I don't know, wait and see! Thanks for your review!

**Angelica Antiporda**; Thanks a lot! I love dark fics too, there so much more interesting!

**skaterchick235**; Thank you! Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story if it kills me! Even if updates in future may be slow. I'm actualy suprised I finished this chapter so early! Thanks again!

Oh yeah, I've got exams in three weeks so I'll have to spend a decent amount of time studying, sorry! But I decided that for every few hours I spend studying, I'll reward myself with some time on my computer, so hopefully it will not cause me a delay in writing the next chapter!

Well, till next time!

Love of Vegeta


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Chapter 13**

**Love of Vegeta**

_x x x_

The moon hung low in the dark starlit sky, its luminous half casting its silver light above the tree-tops of the forest. Strange and inhuman moans and noises broke the silence frequently, but apart from the slight swaying of the leaves and grass, all was still.

Goku had been staring at the large, white semicircle for quite some time. The customary fire in his heart blazed at he was exposed to the powerful rays, and his mind was raging with secret and dark desires. But it seemed that he was only fractionally aware of it.

He had managed to grow immune to this reaction to the moon long ago, but after the moon was destroyed, Goku had had no need to protect himself against such reactions and had become steadily weaker in his immunity, meaning that the moon's sudden restoration now gave the hero's saiyan side a large foothold.

The same, he had noticed, seemed to have happened to Gohan, who he realised was spending much more time inside on nights such as this. Goku, however, knew that there should be no delay in regaining his immunity to the feeling, as in times of weakness the frightening powers and sensations could overcome him, and the prospect of that happening was almost too horrific for him to imagine.

But tonight the effects of the lunar rays seemed to elude him, and he had no doubt that the reason for that was the long and arduous task which had been hoarding his concentration for days. His sensing ability seemed to have been enhanced by this factor, and it now seemed he was constantly aware of even the subtlest changes in his three charges' energy patterns.

Goku's forehead was resting against the cold window pane and had become numb. He pulled his head from the window and continued to face the outside instead of the person who was just about to enter the room.

"Go back to bed, Chi-chi, it's late."

"That's precisely why I'm out of bed, Goku." She shut the door almost silently behind her and he heard the quiet slaps of her feet on the hard wooden floor. "You haven't slept for days, and before that you were almost always awake because of those nightmares−"

"How did you know about them?" he asked, turning his head marginally though he could still not see her. "You were asleep when I woke up."

"I wasn't asleep, I didn't want you to worry that you'd woken me." There was silence.

"They sounded bad," she said. "What were they about?"

He turned to look at her. Her extremely pale face was lit in the moonlight beneath her black locks of hair. Her arms were folded and, even in the dimness of the room, he could make out the goose bumps that covered her bare skin. He looked into her eyes, large and as black as his own. She knows what the nightmares were about, he realised. He must have yelled in his sleep sometimes and she'd pieced it together. But she was asking him anyway, just to see whether he wanted her to know and maybe to see what his reaction would be when she told him she knew.

"They were about Vegeta," he said truthfully, and he could tell by her face that she expected him to continue. He ignored this and turned back to the outside. He knew she was disappointed, but some things were best not to know, and most of Vegeta's past experiences definitely fell into that category. He doubted he was even _capable_ of retelling such horrid tales.

"You should go back to bed." He repeated, when he thought she was about to ask him to describe further.

"Come with me." He felt her hand touch his shoulder, the flesh of her palm surprisingly warm. "I know you're worried, but exhausting yourself is not going to help them… you know that."

He sighed, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I can't, Chi-chi," he had his eyes fixed on a star in the distance. Thousands of miles away, in that precise direction was West City and it was around noon. "If Vegeta is away from both for just one moment I could save them both. I can't afford to−"

"And how do you expect to fight Vegeta when you can hardly stay awake? You might be able to rescue them from Capsule Corp but Vegeta isn't going to just give up, he's going to come after them and he's going to want to fight. He could kill you−"

"He could kill either one of them at any moment! If I miss my chance there might not be another one!" He'd raised his voice; he felt Goten's ki flutter slightly from upstairs.

"What am I supposed to do, Chi-chi? I can't go over there and save one, or he would just use the other against me and take them back. I have to get both or there's no point, but to do that I have to wait for him to be away from both of them…" He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm helpless, Chi-chi, and he knows it. All I can do is sit here and wait for him to be gone from both long enough for me to transport there and get them…" He turned to look at her again, she was standing just behind him in her thin nightgown. "But he's helpless too."

She gave him a quizzical look and he continued. "He's helpless because he has to do exactly what I'm doing. He has to wait there, he's waiting for me to loose concentration. He can't do anything while he's with them, he's restless."

"So.. what? He's going to just wait there until you both die of exhaustion?" she said ludicrously.

"No, he knows he's going to have to face me, he's biding his time−"

"But why? It doesn't make sense Goku, he isn't getting any stronger just sitting there, waiting for you to loose concentration so he can let loose some energy!"

"But he is, Chi-chi," he said sadly. "He's been getting stronger and stronger, and I have no idea how…" Her mouth closed, it seemed she was unable to think of an argument, but he had returned his face to the outside, glaring in the direction of West City, as though he could see Capsule Corp in the distance.

"All I can hope is that he blows it." He said. "He's a saiyan, he can't just sit and do nothing forever. He needs to fight, to get rid of some of his energy. I only have to wait until he can no longer take it, until he takes a chance and separates from them for just one moment… and then I'll have them." He continued to stare distantly into the night sky.

"It's a waiting game… if I fail to stop him before he gets stronger than me… Then we are all done for."

The room filled with silence, Goku could hear his son's quiet snores from the bedroom above. He turned to Chi-chi as she moved her body against his, and he fell into her embrace.

"Goku…" she was crying. He felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"Chi-chi, it's okay I−" He stopped suddenly. Chi-chi must have felt him tense, for she pulled her head back and he saw the alarmed expression on her face. He gave her a look which told her to be quiet, and closed his eyes.

His mind registered the abrupt change in Vegeta's ki which had startled him. He noted the distinct waves of power his aura was emitting, and made the conclusion. His mind had made the link automatically and in a matter of seconds. He heard the voice in his head state the word monotonously.

'Angry'

That was the main category of course, but he bothered to analyse the patterns more thoroughly and noted the very obvious− in fact, he wondered why he did not realise instantly− frustration. He had been right; the prince was not so much the composed and level headed warrior he had seemed. He was definitely becoming very restless, he sensed it clearly… perhaps he would−

Then he felt Bulma's ki begin to fluctuate… she was no longer unconscious.

The creases of his face became more pronounced, and Goku distantly realised how the contours of his face seemed to stretch into a frown almost too easily.

"What now?" Chi-chi asked, and Goku was wondering the same thing. He concentrated on Vegeta's aura, wondering if it would somehow portray the Prince's undoubtedly sinister intentions.

* * *

The cold darkness which had filled her body was beginning to dissipate, replaced by liquid warmth that began at her abdomen and flowed soothingly through to the rest of her body. The odd sensation brought her anxiety as well as comfort as she felt the skin around her cuts stretch and mend, closing the wounds. Muscles twitched and contracted. Bones mended and bruises healed. She felt the pain from the cut in her cheek dull as the torn blood vessels were repaired. Finally, the thick warm liquid reached out to her head, swirling and clearing her mind of the thick black mist which had enveloped her. The pain was flushed away and a sense of foreboding settled in as the effect of consciousness finally reached her mind, and reality came flooding back.

"WAKE UP WOMAN!"

She was shook, her head flapping back and fourth. Dizziness seized her as she was viciously shaken. Her eyes snapped open involuntary as she was fully healed.

It took Vegeta only a second to register her alertness, and Bulma twice as long to realise she was no longer stationary.

At first she thought her vision was blurring, but in fact it was her surroundings. Vegeta had his arm tightly around her waist, holding her parallel to the floor. Neither of them were touching the ground. Walls and doors whizzed by as they flew at a terribly disorienting speed, when suddenly they stopped, although she felt as though her stomach had been left behind.

The world was still spinning when she became suddenly aware that she was lying on her back, the back of her head aching. The floor was unbearably hard.

She blinked rapidly to restore her vision. The thick silver, grey and blue blobs shrank back into shape, and she realised where she was.

It was dim in the windowless laboratory. The walls either side of her were covered in papers and sticky-notes. Blue prints, old design ideas, lists of materials, prices of chemicals, times of appointments, all ensuring that not an inch of the walls were uncovered. Tables and desks of varying shapes and sizes lined the walls, pieces of machinery and tools splayed across the surfaces. Behind her, there would be a door leading to her chemical labs, another leading to her capsule store, and one leading to her storage room, where all unsuccessful, private or unfinished experiments were kept.

In front of her stood Vegeta, blocking the doorway. His eyes were scanning the desks behind her, he was scowling as usual, his sharp features locked into a cutting scowl. When he spoke next she noticed the now customary malice etched into every one of his words so that she was sure that even a 'good day, how are you?' would sound like a deep threat.

"I want that finished," he said, pointing at several pages of blueprints splayed across the desk on her left. She blinked and turned her head to squint at the addressed sheets, a thousand questions attacking her at once as she realised what it was.

"You have three days."

"_What?"_ she gasped. "I can't finish it so soon, why−"

"You have been working on it for weeks," he cut through. "And you will finish it in three days. You need not know why."

The words were spoken so simply but the look in his animus eyes, and the threat under lacing every word ensured that, if she valued her health, she _would_ finish within three days, no questions.

But Bulma could not help but stare in disbelief, as she recalled the particular invention she had drawn up the plans for, and imagined all the work she had yet to do on it.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in silent threat before turning to leave. "Oh, and don't try anything stupid," he said, stopping momentarily at the door. "I will be testing it on the boy first."

Bulma winced as the heavy metal door was slammed shut, the sound reverberating in her ears for seconds afterwards.

"Okay, think.." she told herself a few minutes later. Her hands were a blur as they flew over the keyboard, the rapid banging of the keys like applause. She had activated all security on the building and had locked the door to her lab. She had now called up all information she had saved of the experiment planned out on the sheets in front of her and began to skim-read through her notes, reintroducing herself to her ideas.

She had some idea of what Vegeta was intending to accomplish by this, but she had decided she would worry about his motives later. First she needed to find a way to create her invention and finish it in such a short period. She didn't want to think of what Vegeta would do to her if she failed to meet his deadline…

Thoughts of the last time she had disobeyed Vegeta began to surface in her mind, and it was with quite some difficulty that she tore her attention from the frightening thoughts and to the task at hand.

"Okay…" she said again, taking a deep intake of breath and getting to work.

It took her hours to familiarise herself with her work, trying to get herself in the right frame of mind, deciding over which tools would be best suited for which jobs, calculating an estimate of how long it would take to find all necessary materials, and then the time to assemble her invention.

After estimating all times she added them up in her head. Her body collapsed in her chair at the result she received.

Two weeks.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and thumped her desk, the cups and pens on her desk rattled. She couldn't possibly…

Bulma cursed and reprimanded herself mentally. She began to re-read through her notes again, cutting corners and stretching the amount of work scheduled per day so extremely, that by the time she had finished she worked out that she would be working twenty hours a day, with only four hours remaining in which to wash, sleep and eat…

She stared again at the blue-prints, wondering how she was going to cope… wondering even she even wanted to try, when a flashing on her computer screen caught her attention.

'SECURITY FOOTAGE AVAILABLE FOR VIEWING

Do you wish to view footage?'

She clicked on 'View'. It had been a long time since she'd used the external cameras, but, as a precautionary measure, the system automatically recorded 24 hours, and if not saved, would delete the old footage and begin recording the next 24 hours.

She clicked on the latest 24 hour recording of the grounds and turned her attention to the screens.

She fast-forwarded the tape, checking all screens for movement. She saw Vegeta and Trunks land in the back, and watched as her son followed Vegeta in through the back door, his face happy and unsuspecting…

Then she saw herself, a while later, landing in her hover craft, tiptoeing across the lawn and into the building…

Not too long after that Vegeta and Trunks came out, both wearing armour and heading for the gravity room.

What happened next Bulma had already witnessed. She had heard her son's screams and had peaked in through the small windows into the GR, muffling her scream with her fist as she saw what he did to her son…

She hastily fast-forwarded the tape, until she saw Vegeta lowering from the air to land before the GR, Trunks slung over his shoulders and a strange man dangling by his shirt in Vegeta's grip.

She watched him open the door to the GR, flinging her child and the strange man inside, both were already unconscious. And then… then he left, coming back only a few minutes later with… handcuffs.

She saw him re-enter the building, and realised that this was when Vegeta must have handcuffed her to the bed. She fast forwarded the tape again but it was just a few minutes later when Vegeta came out again, and walked to the GR…

She switched the view to inside the GR as Vegeta entered. Her lavender haired son was sprawled on the steel floor, still unconscious and badly hurt from the night before. Vegeta still hadn't healed him…

Next to her son was a strange and foul looking man. His clothes were black with filth and his hair was so matted in grime that it stuck to the sides of the man's face. His clothing was tattered and he was in obvious need of a shower and a shave.

An odd mixture of fright and relief seized her when Vegeta leant down and pushed a senzu bean into her son's mouth. He would be healed, but only because Vegeta wanted him for something…

And soon, Bulma saw what.

_x x x_

* * *

Oh my god, VERY long time no see people! But no, no excuses, I'm so sorry for leaving you waiting for so long. You all have permission to throw something at me in your review, if there is anyone out there still reading lol.

Oh, and thanks as ever to all the wondrous reviewers who reviewed last time,

lillian,

sabudabu,

soaringphoenix86,

scaterhick235,

Aneriangel,

VanetiaC,

MajinMaljita: I'll be sure to check out your fic soon, I'm loving it BTW!

Megami,

darkphoniex245: thanks for the double review, so sorry bout the lateness!

Swift tales,

Jita'sQueen,

HermioneMalfoy08: thanks, BTW have you read the new HP book? OMG I'm inspired, I might be writing a HP fic.

ChibiBazooka,

Scorponis,

leelo77,

coachzgrl19,

Blood-In-The-Stars,

Sai Ya Xiao Jie: Oooh another nice long review, no I don't mind them at all! WHO on earth would flame you for giving a long one? Yeh, I understand that you would be tired, it's been pretty hectic for me too past month or so. Sorry about the lateness! Oh, and a DOUBLE review? WOW! Thanks!

naturo'sbabygirl: omg, did I email you? I forgot if I did or not lol

Eva,

dark-bitch: another darkness lover, yay! I am not alone!

Trina Monkey,

denyce,

babi-gurl-chels,

Herra: I'm not dead lol, sorry about the late post!

Docter Evil: Wow, thanks so much! I guess I learnt at school lol, and I was an early reader.

meljoy: I know how you feel. I had a hard time writing this after reading loads of great BV fics, and theyare fav couple.

Tsume-Hiei luver.

Sakuralover1891 your review has been totally dismissed, not because I can't take criticism but because I could not find a single constructive point in your review. If you merely don't like this _type_ of story, it doesn't mean people cannot write them. In which case, you should just NOT read them. I do not appreciate you giving me ultimatums, I am not changing this entire story for your benifit when I've had over 200 other positive reviews. Please do yourself and I a favour and don't read this fic, it should have been clear to you by the summary that it was dark, and it certainly shouldn't have taken you 12 chapters to realise.

Well, until next time folks, hopefully not such a long while away!

Love of Vegeta


End file.
